Elemental: War of Shadows
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: Before the rise of the Great Five, StarClan called on four cats to defeat the Place of No Stars. Dovepaw and Ivypaw wander down two identical and opposite paths. While Dovepaw's way is paved with light, Ivypaw wanders in darkness. Lionblaze must discover who he is and protect Dovepaw, and Jayfeather must find the goodness in his and Ivypaw's souls...before shadows devour them all.
1. Allegiances

**Elsi: Alright! New story! Get excited! Welcome to ELEMENTAL: WAR OF SHADOWS! My name is Elsi, and this is my guardian, Trek!**

**Trek: Hey. Technically, I'm your ex-guardian. I'm just in town because you got really sick.**

**Elsi: You'll always be my guardian, silly. Anyways, Welcome! If you're new, this is a prequel to my Elemental series, which is about five young cats with extraooooordinary powers, who have to save StarClan and all of this exciting stuff. You should go check it out, if you haven't already. But this story does stand on its own! So, if you HAVEN'T read Elemental, well, no loss! **

**Trek: The story takes place right after Fading Echoes ends. Why then? Well, because it had just come out when Elsi started writing Elemental, so everything in Elemental is AU after Fading Echoes. Thus, this prequel should begin there!**

**Elsi: Exactly. The main characters are Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw. Majorish characters are Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Briarlight, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Tigerheart, Cinderheart, and Hawkfrost. I'd consider Rosepetal, Brightheart, and Breezepelt minor characters. Yes, that sounds right. I guess Firestar is important, too. Sorta.**

**Trek: Sigh. Well, enjoy! And Elsi doesn't own Warriors. This is just a figment of her imagination. **

**Elsi: Oh, hush up. So are you.**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

Leader Firestar – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt (Lives: 2)

Deputy Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat  Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Briarlight – dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentices

Dovepaw – pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Ivypaw – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, expecting Dustpelt's kits

Daisy – cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Berrynose's kits: Cherrykit (ginger she-cat) and Molekit (brown-and-cream tom)

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Birchfall's kits

Elders

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy – plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws (Lives: 6)

Deputy Oakfur – small brown tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

Apprentice: Flametail (ginger tom)

Warriors

Smokefoot – black tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice: Pinepaw (black she-cat)

Snowbird – pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark grey tom

Redwillow – mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Ferretpelt – grey-and-cream tom

Queens

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles, mother of Crowfrost's kit: Bearkit (dark brown tom)

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoishell she-cat, expecting Toadfoot's kits

WINDCLAN

Leader Onestar – brown tabby tom (Lives: 5)

Deputy Ashfoot – gray she-cat

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Furzepaw (grey and white she-cat)

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark grey she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

RIVERCLAN

Leader Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes (Lives: 9)

Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail – dark grey she-cat

Apprentice: Mossypaw (brown and white she-cat)

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Apprentice: Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker – brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Hollowstep – dark brown tabby tom

Queens

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat, mother of Mintfur's kit: Swallowkit (brown and cream she-cat with green eyes)

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Mallownose's kits

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Bounce – long-furred white she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Crouch – fluffy white she-cat

* * *

**Elsi: My story-telling skills are AWESOME. **

**Trek: You listed a bunch of names.**

**Elsi: Hush, you. Read on for actual stuff! **


	2. Prologue

**Elsi: Welcome back! Have the best Elemental prologue I've written yet.**

**Trek: This is a disclaimer! Have a nice day!**

**Elsi: Read and review, if you will!**

* * *

Prologue

Click. Click. Click.

It was the sound of claw on rock that made the tabby tom turn around.

"You haven't answered my question," said the tortoiseshell she-cat. "We can't do anything until you've made your decision."

"I don't want to make my decision," answered the tabby tom. He received groans from the other toms in the clearing: both were huge, muscled cats, each with enough battle scars to cover years of war.

"Can it really be that hard?" demanded one of them. He was a ragged old cat, brown and angry-looking. "You've practically taught that little apprentice everything you know. Have you even bothered to look for other cats to train?"

"Don't bother Hawkfrost, Brokenstar," said the she-cat, twitching her tail in amusement. "He's clearly growing fond of the kit."

"Hawkfrost wouldn't abandon our objective," laughed the fourth cat, thick and grey. "Now tell us, Hawkfrost. Are you choosing Ivypaw as ThunderClan's leader, or aren't you?"

"I think it's unwise to choose an apprentice," scoffed Brokenstar, turning his nose up. He earned a glare from the grey. "Mossypaw seems too young to take on such responsibility."

"Mossypaw is more ruthless than any cat we've trained yet," pointed out the grey cat. "I believe that raising her from her kithood was a good decision. Or are you forgetting who trained Tigerstar?"

"No one's forgotten, Thistleclaw," the she-cat said, before Brokenstar could retaliate. "I agree with you. When she becomes a warrior, Mossypaw will lead legions of shadows into the forest. As will Breezepelt," she added to appease Brokenstar. "As will Redwillow."

"As will Ivypaw." Hawkfrost's voice was very quiet. The other three looked at him, and Brokenstar laughed.

"As expected," he teased. "Very well. I'll take the report in, then."

"I'll do it myself," snapped Hawkfrost. "Now leave me!" Huffing, Brokenstar turned away, his crooked tail waving. Thistleclaw exchanged a glance with Hawkfrost before melting into the shadows, unseen, unheard of. Sighing, Hawkfrost looked over at his only company left.

"Why did that decision take you so long?" asked the she-cat.

"Ivypaw's part of StarClan's silly prophecy," Hawkfrost answered. "I don't want her to turn traitor."

"You're playing her perfectly, though," soothed the tortoiseshell. "If you don't slip up, Ivypaw will be able to use her powers to aid us. She'll destroy that prophecy. And if the prophecy is destroyed, the Clans are destroyed."

"So they can arise," Hawkfrost growled. A demonic grin played on his features; his ice-blue eyes caught the eerie green light and sparkled. "Our time is coming, Mapleshade." Mapleshade laughed in return, her features spinning in and out of focus as she slinked away.

"Our time is already here," she replied. "The shadows are coming out to play."

* * *

**Elsi: OOOOOOOOOOH. I'll have fun with all of these shadows. They are my little warriors, marching out to fight...doodoodoodoodoo.**

**Trek: You're terrifying. If you enjoyed the prologue, please tell Elsi so! It gives her a confidence boost and the motivation to write more. **

**Elsi: I have written the first...what, three? Chapters of this, but they're in poor condition, so I want to boost them up before posting them. Chances are, they'll be up sometime soon. Like very soon. I'm trying to post everything I have for you people so I can run off into the hills for months and have less people yell at me! **


	3. Chapter 1: Lionblaze

**Elsi: YAY! The actual story is here! Isn't this exciting, Trek? I get to write an entire fat book in existing canon characters! I don't think I've done this...heh.**

**Trek: You mean the characters that you don't own? **wink****

**Elsi: Clever disclaimer, but yes. So, anyways! Here's the first chapter! It's in Lionblaze's point of view...hence me calling the chapter simply...Lionblaze.**

**Trek: Sigh. Read and review, folks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Lionblaze_

Lionblaze's amber eyes opened, and he jerked upright. Foxleap recoiled, and Lionblaze looked into his denmate's eyes with relief. They weren't being attacked. His memory, and a sense of reality came back to him, and he shook out his pelt. It was dawn. Three terrible nights had passed since the battle with ShadowClan, the one in which he had killed Russetfur.

"Sorry," he said, trying to ignore his guilt. "Dawn patrol?" Foxleap nodded, and the two warriors moved past the other ThunderClan cats, pushing out of the still-under-construction warrior's den. Sunlight splashed down on his golden pelt, and Lionblaze stretched with a yawn. His dreams had been troubled again. Death surrounded him, a million Russetfurs, a million dying Firestars…he shook himself. Firestar had only lost one life in the battle. Just one. He would still be there to lead them.

Cloudtail and Dustpelt waited in the center of the clearing.

"Run and grab Dovepaw," Dustpelt meowed to Lionblaze, and Lionblaze did, turning towards the apprentice's den. He poked his head in, lightly prodding Dovepaw with a claw. A few seconds passed, and the fluffy grey apprentice opened her amber eyes with a jolt. Something haunted floated there for a moment, but before Lionblaze could ask, it was gone.

The two of them trotted out, not saying a word. Lionblaze had learned to read Dovepaw, and her silence was uncharacteristic. Clearly, something had happened in her dreams. He would have to work the truth out of her eventually, but the dawn patrol called.

"Where are we headed?" he asked.

"ShadowClan," Cloudtail responded quietly. "We want to make sure that nothing's happened on the border since the battle." Lionblaze nodded, but he suddenly felt uneasy. Was it really a good idea for _him_ to go to ShadowClan, after what happened with…?

He took a deep breath. He had to stop worrying about what had happened with Russetfur. It was an _accident_, and StarClan had willed the battle to happen. Surely, they had meant for ShadowClan to lose their deputy. Lionblaze forced himself to trod on, through the trees, ignoring the chiding and uncertain side of his mind.

After a few minutes of silence, he turned his eyes down to Dovepaw. As her mentor, he should be asking her questions. He needed to get his head out of his nightmares!

"What do you smell out here?" he wanted to know. Dovepaw glanced up, recognizing the deeper question in his words. She took a deep breath in, and Lionblaze wondered what she could sense apart from prey. Would she even tell him?

"The prey is out today," she answered distantly. "There's mouse, sparrow, I think, and vole. A fox has been in our territory, but…" She thought. "It's at least a day old." Lionblaze sent her a warning glance, reminding her that she couldn't list _everything._ Dovepaw rolled her eyes in return, and he relaxed slightly. Nothing was amiss, it seemed. Maybe she was just tired, but he was still worried. Dovepaw had seemed terribly concerned about something when he had woken her, and he was determined to find what it was.

"Good," he continued, cutting her off from her next comment. "What about ShadowClan? Do you think they're on their own side of the border?" He scented the air himself, a little concerned on that front, but ShadowClan scent seemed no stronger than the day before.

"I think so," Dovepaw answered, but she seemed uncertain. "It's hard to tell with all of the…" _Death._ She could leave that word out. Lionblaze found a lump in his throat, and he pushed it down, furious with himself. He had to stop feeling guilty for something that would never undo itself!

The dawn patrol slowed to a stop, and Cloudtail bent down to check the border.

"Nothing to report," he said thoughtfully. "It seems like ShadowClan is respecting who won the battle."

"For now," Dustpelt agreed, peering suspiciously into the trees. "But for how long? After what happened with Russetfur, will they really wait so long?"

Lionblaze shifted uncomfortably, getting a pitying look from Foxleap. He knew that he had the support from the young warrior, which was something he was incredibly grateful for.

"We'd best be prepared for anything," Lionblaze put forward. "I hope ShadowClan won't fight again, but they might." He began forward, planning to mark the border, but Cloudtail nudged him back. His eyes flashed a warning, and Lionblaze stepped back in confusion.

"Don't," he advised. "ShadowClan warriors probably have you on the top of their lists of warriors to watch out for. If they scent you here, they'll think it was a challenge."

Lionblaze let him push past, baffled. Were _ThunderClan_ warriors blaming him for what had happened with Russetfur now? He scented the air, looking out for Tigerheart, but all he could taste was death. So much of it had marked this border barely three sunrises ago. Maybe he was to blame for all of the damage. He was supposed to stop the fighting, not start a war. What would ShadowClan warriors do now that he had killed their deputy?

"Lionblaze didn't do anything wrong," protested Dovepaw, becoming even fluffier in outrage. "He was fighting to defend his Clan!" Dustpelt gave her a dark look.

"A warrior never kills without good reason," he said in annoyance. Lionblaze looked at his paws, his stomach dropping. "The battle had too much un-necessary bloodshed."

"On both sides," added Foxleap hopefully. Cloudtail gave a grunt of agreement, and Lionblaze felt Dustpelt's eyes turn away from him. He knew that he had a right to be angry with Dustpelt and Cloudtail for accusing him of being a terrible warrior, but he didn't feel angry at all. They were right, of course – there was no need for him to kill Russetfur, and now he had to deal with the consequences. He hated consequences, really, but he knew how to deal with them by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lionblaze smiled to himself as he followed Cinderheart through the trees. It was nice to work so closely with her, because of Ivypaw and Dovepaw. Maybe, just maybe, she could become something more than a friend to him. That thought made heat rise to his pelt, and he forced his gaze down to Dovepaw. He shouldn't think about Cinderheart now, not while there was training to be done. Maybe he could deal with Dovepaw's problems!

"Are you alright?" he wondered. Dovepaw glanced up at him, nodding curtly. That was too short of a response - something _was_ wrong. "You should tell me, if anything happens."

"I'm fine, Lionblaze," insisted Dovepaw, glaring up at him. Lionblaze recoiled from her, surprised at the outburst. Yes, something was wrong. Why didn't she want to trust him with it? Sighing, he turned his attention back to Cinderheart and Ivypaw, who were waiting up ahead.

"We're battle training today?" Ivypaw asked, delighted. Her whiskers quivered with excitement. "This is great!"

"Relax, Ivypaw," Cinderheart meowed, but her whiskers twitched in amusement. "Firestar thinks that ShadowClan is preparing for another attack, and he wants us to get you two into shape. That battle was tough for all of us."

"Not me!" declared Ivypaw enthusiastically. Lionblaze gave her a cautious glance. Why was she so excited about battle all of a sudden? It had to be the competition with Dovepaw, although he remembered Ivypaw's bone-chilling words about her dream from StarClan. Had StarClan really sent a message to ThunderClan? And why through Ivypaw, anyways? What did she have to do with StarClan's plans? Shouldn't they have sent their message through Dovepaw? She was the one chosen by the prophecy!

"We'll just go over a couple of moves now," Cinderheart continued. "Lionblaze, help me out?" Lionblaze tore his eyes away from the two apprentices, facing Cinderheart. They had planned to do a few easy moves, nothing too advanced; Dovepaw and Ivypaw weren't ready for anything extreme. Cinderheart rocked back on her legs and pounced. Instinct tried to tell Lionblaze to meet her head on, but he pushed his powers away, sliding forward so that Cinderheart sailed over his head. When she crash-landed, he was already springing backwards to land on her shoulders.

"Woah!" cried Ivypaw, excited. Cinderheart purred, wriggling out from Lionblaze's paws. She nodded, turning to face the two apprentices.

"We'll show you one more time, so you can really get a sense for what we're doing," Cinderheart went on. She gave Lionblaze an excited glance, and he sat back. It was his turn to pounce.

"When I jump at Cinderheart, she's going to go under me," Lionblaze instructed, pushing off the ground and flying forward. Cinderheart slid under him, quick as a rabbit. He forced himself to land clumsily, not wanting to ruin the move, and found Cinderheart's paws at his shoulders, pushing him down. Lionblaze knew that he could easily wiggle free, but he let Cinderheart help him up. She smiled broadly.

"The tricky part is to recover quickly from your slide," Cinderheart continued. "You need to be quick and low to the ground, but you can't get stuck." She cast a look at Lionblaze, who knew that he needed to jump in.

"It helps if you don't put all your weight on your front paws," he added hopefully. "Then you can recover quicker." That should suffice. He turned to his apprentice. "Dovepaw?"

Dovepaw stepped forward, and when Lionblaze pounced, she slid easily. He tried to land off-balance, but he regained stability and turned around to catch her off-guard. With a powerful bat of his paw, he sent Dovepaw sliding. She sat up in the dust, shaking her head. Lionblaze stopped right away. Had he hurt her? But Dovepaw climbed to her paws, looking simply disappointed with herself.

"You slid a little too far," Cinderheart instructed carefully. Lionblaze sensed the caution in her tone; she had noticed something about his power, too. "It's an easy mistake to make. Ivypaw, do you want to try?" The tabby nodded, and Lionblaze switched positions with Cinderheart. When Cinderheart pounced, Ivypaw dived gracefully, stopping carefully and whirling around. Cinderheart was recovering by the time Ivypaw pounced, but it was quick, and she managed to get a paw on her mentor. Cinderheart wrestled her down easily, but Lionblaze was impressed. That didn't look like Ivypaw's first go at the move, but he knew it was. How had she taken his tips so effortlessly?

"That was great!" praised Cinderheart. "I didn't think you'd get there so quickly!"

Ivypaw smirked over at her sister, making Dovepaw bristle. Quickly, Lionblaze cleared his throat, hoping to dispel hard feelings before they went too far.

"But you still weren't steady on your paws when you made an attack," he continued, gaining Ivypaw's attention. "Your slide was great, and your recovery was quick, but make sure you know where you're jumping before you get there. Dovepaw, again."

They went back and forth for a while, until Dovepaw could hold Lionblaze down by the shoulders, and until Ivypaw could push Cinderheart to the ground. He was surprised by the reversal in roles; usually, Dovepaw was the quicker learner. Something had changed in Ivypaw's behavior, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Maybe it was that Dovepaw was off.

"Here's an idea," suggested Cinderheart, looking at the two apprentices. "How about you two work together to take down Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze glanced at her in surprise, but Cinderheart grinned. There was a devilish twinkle in her eyes, one that made him want to purr. It was a great idea – the two littermates needed to get over whatever was between them. ThunderClan would need all of its warriors if ShadowClan attacked again.

He crouched as Ivypaw attacked him, batting her away with a strong paw. She landed on her feet, surprising him with a powerful leap. Dovepaw was waiting as Lionblaze rolled out, and the fluffier apprentice locked her claws into the scruff of his neck. Ivypaw pounced as well, and the two of them used their combined weight to knock him sideways. Lionblaze smiled as they yelped in victory, allowing them a moment to celebrate. They seemed _together._ Then, he ruined their excitement, using his tail to pull Ivypaw's legs out from under her. She gasped out as he held her down with one paw, but Dovepaw attacked, pushing him off of Ivypaw. Lionblaze kicked his apprentice away forcefully, leaving her sprawling. As she recovered, he turned back to face Ivypaw. There was something dark in the tabby she-cat's eyes, and she attacked, her claws unsheathed. That look terrified Lionblaze, and he gave into his powers. Instinct took over, and Lionblaze sprung back, pinning Ivypool down by her shoulders. She squeaked as he pushed her down.

"That's enough," Cinderheart called quickly. Lionblaze rocked back, amazed at himself. Ivypaw crawled up from under him, her ears flat to her head. Momentary fear danced in her eyes, and when Lionblaze turned to Dovepaw, his heart sank. He'd been too rough with the apprentices, and he knew it. Dovepaw still looked dazed from hitting the ground so hard. Horror at himself welled in his chest, and Lionblaze stared at his paws. He wasn't the only one angry; there was a scathing look in Cinderheart's eyes that he didn't want to deal with. "Let's go back to camp. You've had enough for one day."

They walked back in silence, and Lionblaze watched Dovepaw and Ivypaw grab fresh-kill and return to opposite sides of the camp. Separate again, it seemed. Cinderheart turned to him, her blue eyes full of fire.

"We're walking," she snapped. Sheepishly, he followed her out of camp, preparing himself for her lecture. "What has gotten into you lately? First you're completely out of focus. You couldn't train Ivypaw and Dovepaw today! Something was holding you back, and then you get totally rough with them!" Her eyes demanded answers, answers that Lionblaze didn't know if he had. "Well? What's wrong, Lionblaze?"

So many things were wrong. He couldn't get in touch with Dovepaw anymore – she was keeping secrets from him, and that he couldn't handle. The prophecy was looming upon him like the branches overhead, always threatening to drop on him. What if he couldn't handle the stress? Then there was his own strength, which had been on his mind ever since he had killed Russetfur. He hadn't even meant to kill! Something like that could easily happen again; it kind of already had. Dovepaw couldn't possibly train with him when he could wound her with a flick of his paw. And the Clan hadn't forgiven him for Russetfur's death, which made sense, as he couldn't forgive himself, either. He could have started a war!

"Russetfur," he finally said. That much, he could admit to Cinderheart. "I killed a cat, Cinderheart. That can't be okay." Cinderheart's anger turned to pity, and she pressed beside him, a warm pelt to help him. He was grateful for the support, and he leaned into her shoulder.

"Russetfur lived a long life," Cinderheart promised him. "And you did what you had to. She would have taken more of Firestar's lives, if you hadn't pulled her away."

"But I didn't need to kill her…" trailed Lionblaze. Cinderheart shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But you can't do anything about that now. Russetfur was growing old, Lionblaze. I know that you didn't mean to kill her. Don't you know that?"

Lionblaze nodded cautiously, amazed at her blind trust in him. Cinderheart probably hadn't seen him in the battle. She probably hadn't seen him attack viciously, but she trusted his heart, all the same. Was that possible?

"Then it wasn't really your fault," Cinderheart pressed. "Oh, cheer up, Lionblaze! No one will forgive you until you forgive yourself."

Lionblaze looked at her, doubtful, and she nodded in encouragement.

"They will forgive you," she promised. "I already have. I think you did what you had to, and the rest was an accident." Cinderheart nudged him, making him smile.

"Cinderheart…" he began, unsure of what to say. He was incredibly grateful to her; she was there for him, when he didn't really deserve it. Cinderheart laughed lightly, touching her nose to his ear.

"Come on, mouse-brain," she purred. "Let's get back."

Purring to himself, Lionblaze followed her.

* * *

**Elsi: Aw. Cute Lionblaze and Cinderheart. NOT FOR LONG! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Trek: Should you be giving away spoilers?**

**Elsi: Oh, shush. Let's think. Most of them know who the kits' mother is in Elemental. If they don't, well, I guess I won't say who it is. :D**


	4. Chapter 2: Dovepaw

**Elsi: Here is the second of the three chapters I'm giving you today! That's January 4, 2013. The very last day of my winter break...**

**Trek: The chapter, Elsi. The chapter.**

**Elsi: Right. So, this is in Dovepaw's POV! It's really weird not to call her Doveheart. And for those of you who haven't met Elemental Doveheart, I chose Doveheart. Keep in mind that I wrote all of this before the two of them got their warrior names, so I picked what I thought was best. I was spot on with Ivypool, though, which I'm pretty proud of. Anyways, it's Dovepaw's point of view. We get to find out what's on Dovepaw's mind!**

**Trek: Elsi doesn't own Warriors, either. Read and Review, guys!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Dovepaw_

Dovepaw tried to close her eyes and sleep, but she couldn't. She shifted in her nest, listening to Ivypaw's steady breathing. Her sister was dreaming, so why couldn't she do the same? After several moments of unsuccessfully trying to reach sleep, Dovepaw opened her eyes to stare at her dozing littermate. What had that nod between Ivypaw and Tigerheart meant? Surely nothing. It had to be because Ivypaw was her sister…right? Tigerheart cared about her; he would never hurt her sister. That was the reason. It had to be.

But then…why had Ivypaw nodded back? Dovepaw had _never_ mentioned Tigerheart to Ivypaw. That would mean that they knew each other, personally. Dismay entered Dovepaw's heart at that thought, and she tucked her tail under her nose. It couldn't be true! Was Tigerheart seeing Ivypaw? That would explain why Ivypaw was so tired during some of their training sessions…and it would explain why Ivypaw was suddenly so good at everything! She had been taking lessons from Tigerheart!

Hatred of her sister emerged, and Dovepaw turned her eyes to Ivypaw again. An image appeared in her mind, of Tigerheart laughing with her sister, of the two of them turning love-filled eyes upon each other. No! That was supposed to be _her_ sitting there, with him.

What was she even thinking? Dovepaw sat up, horror creeping into her veins. There was no way she could be with Tigerheart – it would be betrayal. It would be dropping her destiny and all loyalty to ThunderClan! The Clan needed her now, more than ever, and Dovepaw's loyalty lay with her family and friends, her Clan, the place she belonged. Tigerheart couldn't enter the picture. He wasn't even in the picture; he wasn't even hers to claim. Ivypaw could have him, if she wanted. But even as the thought crossed through her mind, Dovepaw's heart began to shatter. No. Ivypaw couldn't have Tigerheart.

Casting her hopes of sleep aside, Dovepaw got to her feet, creeping out into the moonlight. As expected, the Clan slept in silence. Squirrelflight was guarding the entrance with Icecloud, but other than that, there was peace. Dovepaw breathed in that peace, letting it fill her up. She cherished that the Clan was quiet, at least for the night. Trying not to think, Dovepaw let her senses go, washing over the territories. WindClan warriors were asleep in their beds, except for a pair of warriors having some sort of midnight meeting. Dovepaw smiled; she was happy for any warrior that could find a mate. That was her only wish, apart from serving ThunderClan. She wanted a mate, like everyone else. Just because she was part of a prophecy, it didn't mean she couldn't have a life, right? Right.

Smiling at the thought, Dovepaw strained her senses over towards RiverClan and ShadowClan. Nothing was amiss in RiverClan, but ShadowClan brought her a pleasant surprise. There was a cat out of bed, no two, and they were wandering towards the ThunderClan border. The scents were familiar, but they were too far away to place. Frustrated, Dovepaw turned towards the warriors den. She should fetch Lionblaze, and the two of them could go confront whoever the warriors were.

No. Wait. She could go alone. Smiling at the idea, Dovepaw stole across camp, heading for the secret way out. It took a few minutes, but then, she was free in the forest, streaking towards ShadowClan. Her senses stretched out, and finally, finally, she caught the scent of the two warriors. One wasn't a warrior at all – Flametail and Tigerheart! At the thought of Tigerheart, Dovepaw's paws began to tingle. She tried to knock the silly idea out of her head, but it stuck there. What could Flametail and Tigerheart be doing so late at night?

Cautiously, Doveheart crouched beside the border, casting her eyes into the woods. Tigerheart. He would surely talk to her, wouldn't he? She focused her senses in on them, trying to overhear their conversation.

"No, that's not right," Flametail was scolding. "Taller, Tigerheart. Honestly, you're useless."

"Hey, I'm trying," protested Tigerheart, making Dovepaw's heart beat faster. "You know I'm no good at herbs. You should have brought Dawnpelt."

"What, and listen to her questions about Littlecloud the whole way?" snapped Flametail. He sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to go to Jayfeather soon."

"Why would you go to Jayfeather?" snapped Tigerheart. "Wouldn't Mothwing give you what you need?" Flametail hesitated, and Dovepaw frowned. Something was wrong with LIttlecloud, and Flametail needed herbs to help out.

"I guess," Flametail admitted heavily. Dovepaw narrowed her eyes. Had something happened between ShadowClan and RiverClan, something bigger than what had happened between ShadowClan and ThunderClan? Was that even possible? "Go look near the border, and then we'll head back."

"Alright," Tigerheart muttered. Dovepaw shrank back into the bushes, wondering if she could get away without him finding her there. His scent overrode her senses, and she curled her paws under her. He had a nice scent, even if it was slightly too ShadowClan for her taste. If only he was a ThunderClan cat!

"Dovepaw?" Dovepaw couldn't believe that he had said her name. Tigerheart's whiskers trembled, and he laid eyes on her bush. "Are you there?" Cautiously, Dovepaw poked out from under the bush. Upon seeing her, Tigerheart grinned. "What are you doing out here?"

"I…walking," began Dovepaw. "Then I caught your scent and hid."

"Well, it didn't work very well," purred Tigerheart. He smiled. "It's good to see you. How are you after…the battle?"

"I'm fine," Dovepaw answered curtly. Tigerheart frowned, sensing that something was wrong. Dovepaw hesitated, not knowing how to phrase her accusation.

"But…?"

"Have you been meeting Ivypaw?" The question spilled out, and Tigerheart's amber eyes filled with surprise. "I…I don't want her distracted from her duties." Hopefully that sounded like a valid reason.

"No, of course not," Tigerheart meowed, frowning. "Why would you say that?"

"Just…the battle…" Dovepaw suddenly couldn't find words; her relief was too great. "You didn't fight each other. You could have."

"Oh." Tigerheart looked slightly taken back, and he shook his head, cautiously stepping towards her. "I didn't want to hurt your sister."

Dovepaw's heart filled with emotion, and she turned to him, overjoyed. She'd just been overreacting? That was good! That was very good.

"I just thought…" she began. "I guess I was overreacting."

"I guess so," purred Tigerheart. He bent closer to her, making her pulse speed up. Dovepaw tried to bat away her emotions, but it was useless. He looked so handsome in the low light, with those amber eyes gleaming only for her. "I'm not interested in Ivypaw, anyways. Wrong sister."

Dovepaw felt her paws begin to shake, and she opened her mouth to reply, awestruck. He was interested? In her? How interested? What did that mean?

"Tigerheart? Where did you go?" Dovepaw blinked twice at Flametail's call, and Tigerheart stepped away from her. Regret filled her paws, and the same look masked his face.

"I have to go," he meowed. "Can you meet me here tomorrow? I want to see you again." Thrilled, Dovepaw nodded. Tigerheart smiled, giving a mighty purr before turning into the undergrowth.

Dovepaw felt light-headed, and she sat back, staring into the trees where he had disappeared. She was going to meet Tigerheart. He was interested in her. Her heart felt light, even though she knew that she was breaking the warrior code. How could this be possible? She was going to meet a handsome, brave, and strong warrior who liked her back. There was nothing more exciting than that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dovepaw yawned, trying to wipe the weariness from her paws. Ivypaw stood over her, tail twitching.

"It's about time you woke up," Ivypaw snapped. Dovepaw felt the sting in the words and recoiled as she stood, hurt. What had happened to Ivypaw? Her sister used to be so full of life, always excited and ready for training. When did she start to hate her so? Of course, she had always hated Dovepaw for being better than her at everything. Dovepaw thought that was a little bit unfair – it wasn't like she'd _asked_ to be the more talented warrior. StarClan had made her this way!

"Ivypaw, are you okay?" asked Dovepaw, following her sister into the sunlight. Ivypaw shot her an annoyed glance. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"What, are you starting to get jealous?" snapped Ivypaw. Dovepaw blinked. What was she talking about? "You don't like it that I'm the better fighter now!"

"What?" demanded Dovepaw. "I…no! I just want to know if everything's alright!"

"Everything's great," Ivypaw answered. "Better now that you're not in my way." Dovepaw flinched away from the resentment in that tone. Why was her sister being so mean to her all of a sudden? It didn't make any sense!

"Well, I'll just…leave you be, I guess," Dovepaw said sadly. Ivypaw nodded in approval.

"See that you do," she snapped. "I'm getting used to everyone talking about me."

That final comment made Dovepaw reflect. She knew that the Clan had raved about her earlier, especially because of the beavers, but now they _were_ moving on. Everyone was talking about Ivypaw now. Ivypaw was such a quick hunter! Ivypaw fought so well in the battle! Ivypaw was learning so quickly! Dovepaw hung her head in shame. Did Lionblaze think that Ivypaw was better than her, too? She hadn't fought so well in their last training session. Maybe he was regretting ever taking her on as an apprentice!

"Dovepaw!" At her mentor's voice, Dovepaw looked up. What did he need from her now? She forced a smile on her face and a bounce in her step as she went over to him. There was something stern on Lionblaze's face, something that made Dovepaw frown.

"We need to talk," Lionblaze began. "Will you meet me in Jayfeather's den?" Dovepaw nodded quickly, heading towards the fresh-kill pile. She could at least have something to eat while they talked. Her paws began to buzz again, not unlike when she had met Tigerheart. Oh, that had been…everything she'd ever hoped for. _Tigerheart _was everything she'd ever hoped for.

_Dovepaw followed Tigerheart down the hill, towards the lake._

_ "It looks so beautiful in the starlight…" Dovepaw began, sitting down. Tigerheart sat beside her._

_ "Yeah?" he meowed. "So do you." Dovepaw felt the heat in her pelt, and Tigerheart purred at her bashful reaction. Dovepaw regained her composure at once, knowing that they were better friends than that. She could trust him._

_ "Did you mean what you said?" she inquired, her whiskers trembling. "You're a good friend of mine."_

_ "You want to know if I…" Tigerheart trailed off, and it was his turn to be embarrassed. "Well, I've been wondering for a while if we're more than friends." Dovepaw purred, pressing into his soft pelt. She could feel his excitement, and he leaned back towards her._

_ "I like this," she commented. "You can take that as you will."_

"Dovepaw, would you get your head out of the clouds?" Jayfeather's snap brought her back to life, and she continued padding into his den. Jayfeather sat, his blind blue eyes seeping through her fur. It was unnerving, but she was learning to get used to it. "We have serious things to talk about."

"Sorry," Dovepaw squeaked, dropping her mouse. "Do you want this?"

"No, I know you're hungry," Jayfeather answered, his tail twitching. Lionblaze pushed into the den a few seconds later, and Jayfeather straightened. "Good. I need to tell you two about something, and I need to ask a favor."

Dovepaw shivered with excitement. She could do something helpful? Good! That would show Ivypaw. She wasn't fading into the background; she couldn't be.

"We're in this together," Lionblaze said supportively. "Of course we'll help." Dovepaw nodded enthusiastically. Jayfeather sighed.

"Good," he started. "Because last night, I had a dream." Dovepaw's stomach dropped at his expression; clearly, it wasn't a _good_ dream. "Yellowfang spoke to me, and she told me something. It's an extension to our prophecy, I think."

"What is it?" asked Lionblaze, ready to accept anything. Dovepaw wished that she could be so brave. Jayfeather offering more to their prophecy scared her a little bit, although she didn't want to admit it. She squared her shoulders. She would be ready. Jayfeather sighed, and he slowly began to recite, speaking in his medicine-cat voice.

"_There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws. A dark prophet will arise to complete the Good Four, light of light and the first enemies of the darkness. With starlight in their paws, they will defeat the shadows to save or destroy the Clans."_ The ending made Doveheart inhale sharply, and Lionblaze curled his tail around her shoulders to calm her.

"Save or destroy," he repeated. "It's our choice."

"Really, it's StarClan's choice," Jayfeather pointed out. He thought for a moment, looking at them. "I need the two of you to find this 'dark prophet' character."

"There's really another one of us?" cried Dovepaw. "We have to find him or her right away, then!"

"That's why I need you to keep a look out," Jayfeather explained. "I think this dark prophet is either another one of us, or they can lead us to the fourth." He frowned, although Dovepaw thought that he was always frowning. Could he frown deeper?

"What should we look for?" asked Lionblaze. Jayfeather thought for a bit before speaking.

"Darkness," he finally said. "Someone who brings word from the Place of No Stars." Dovepaw looked up. She'd never heard that name before, although she had heard stories about a place of darkness, where Tigerstar roamed. It actually existed? Lionblaze nodded, as if he understood, and Dovepaw swallowed hard.

"You think Tigerstar is training someone?" squeaked Dovepaw. The two littermates exchanged a glance.

"You'll have to find out who it is, Dovepaw," Jayfeather went on. "Your senses will work better than anything we can do. Figure out which cats are tired, or hurt from places they can't talk about. They'll be acting suspicious of everyone that moves."

"Can you do that, Dovepaw?" demanded Lionblaze, turning on her. At the thought, Dovepaw felt sick to her stomach. They wanted her to spy on her Clanmates? They wanted her to eavesdrop into their lives, and to not trust her Clan, and to work on her own. Against them. Horrified, she shook her head.

"I can't spy on my Clanmates!" she snapped. "Their business is their own. I can't pry."

"Dovepaw, please," Jayfeather said, his voice taking on a note of personality, one that Dovepaw had never heard. "We need to find the fourth."

Dovepaw shook her head, backing up. She understood that they needed her, and she would help them find the fourth in whatever way she could – except this.

"Find some other way to do it," she snapped. "I won't pry into their lives. That's not _right_, Jayfeather!"

"A lot of things aren't right, but we do them anyways," Jayfeather pointed out. He held her eyes for several seconds, and a terror filled Dovepaw. Did he know that she had gone out to meet Tigerheart? Technically, that was banned by the warrior code! If he found out, she would be in so much trouble…no. Maybe he was just suggesting something else, or making a vague statement! She wouldn't overreact again. He couldn't know.

"I can't do this," she insisted. "I'm sorry." Then, unable to look at them and their disappointment any longer, she turned and fled the medicine den, seeking fresh air.

* * *

**Elsi: Dovepawwww...so it's okay to sneak out of camp at night, but not to spy on your Clanmates? Gosh. Also, what's wrong with Littlecloud? What's up between ShadowClan and RiverClan? We will find out later, because I do not know myself. **

**Trek: **facepalm** Typical. So, if you liked that, tell us so! I'll be nicely raking through your comments and giving them to Elsi when she's calm. Sigh...if that ever happens. **

**Elsi: I'm constantly calm! Jerk.**


	5. Chapter 3: Jayfeather

**Elsi: JAYYYYYYYFFFFFEEEEEEAAAAATTT TTHHHHERRRRRR. **

**Trek: Yes, Elsi. Jayfeather. It's Jayfeather's chapter. **

**Elsi: It's just really exciting! I'm sorry. I need to sleep...**

**Trek: So I can tell. Elsi doesn't own Warriors...she's just a big, crazy fan. **

**Elsi: Sure am! So, here we go! Jayfeather! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Jayfeather_

At sun-high, Jayfeather received his first patient of leaf-bare. He wasn't surprised when Hazeltail pushed into his den, led by a worried Thornclaw, coughing her head off. He was prepared for leaf-bare, and he knew exactly what to do. Barking orders to Thornclaw and mindlessly preparing herbs for Hazeltail…it all felt very easy. Almost too easy.

He softly fed Hazeltail the bundle he had created, knowing very well that it could prevent any further damage. White-cough wouldn't take the Clan this leaf-bare!

"Thanks, Jayfeather," said Hazeltail, her breathing shallow. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"No, it's good that you came straight to me," Jayfeather answered, feeling slightly mindless as he spoke. "If you had gone around and infected other cats, we would have had a problem." Hazeltail gave a wheezing laugh, but stretched out in her new nest. Jayfeather watched her for several minutes, thinking. She would be fine; it was probably nothing. White-cough was possible, and he guessed that some other cat would contract the disease before long. But for now, Hazeltail would be alright, and there was little for him to worry about.

That was a big, fat lie, and Jayfeather knew it. Sighing, he turned his mind back to the other, more pressing issue: the fourth cat. Who could it be? He didn't think that any ThunderClan cat was wandering in the Dark Forest, but then again, he'd gone there for a reason. Tigerstar _was_ raising an army, and he and Lionblaze knew that very well. Surely some ThunderClan cat had given in by now.

An idea occurred to him: maybe he could find his way back to the Place of No Stars on his own! Spottedleaf and Yellowfang had taken him before, so why couldn't they do it again? He needed to figure out who else Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were training in the trees. Maybe it would be a good idea to go to the Moonpool and ask for help? No, that was out of the picture. Cats would start to get sick, and he couldn't just up and leave without explanation. Firestar would understand, but would anyone else? No, he couldn't risk panicking the Clan.

So what other option did he have, except to wait? Jayfeather moaned to himself; he hated waiting. But if Dovepaw wouldn't help him, he and Lionblaze just had to figure out who the fourth cat was on their own. He honestly wasn't looking forward to that.

The next few days passed in the monotony of waiting. Jayfeather couldn't stand the waiting, but he had to move ever-so-slowly. Lionblaze came to visit him at least once a day, and he could often _try _to talk to Dovepaw, hoping to encourage her to help him out with her powers. Every time she brought him fresh-kill, she would walk in, set it down, and leave before he could call out to her. Typical. She was avoiding him, and now he was stuck in the medicine den. He couldn't even fetch her! Luckily, he thought that he would be able to find her soon. Hazeltail was recovering well, but a stubborn Cloudtail had avoided the medicine den for days and had apparently spread his wheezing cough to Whitewing and Millie. Once Brightheart had gotten him in a nest, Jayfeather had given him a long lecture for that little act of rebellion. At least, he liked to consider it an act of rebellion.

There was one cat that kept him sane, and that was Briarlight. He could count on spending a bit of his time turning to her, walking her through her exercises, and becoming more and more relieved by her recovery. Jayfeather managed to multitask by having Briarlight drag her hind legs over to fetch wet moss when his patients needed it. She had always been a helpful presence, and Jayfeather was appreciative.

Well, he should have been more appreciative, and he knew it. Sometimes, Briarlight's help meant that Jayfeather had to sit and wait some more. She would do everything he needed and take a nap, and those naps would leave Jayfeather in silence, watching the rise and fall of his Clanmates' chests. And think.

He'd gone over every ThunderClan cat six times in his mind by day seven, when Leafpool marched into the medicine den. Jayfeather knew that it was his mother right away, and he shrank back. He and Leafpool hadn't really…talked…lately. There were things that he really didn't want to talk to her about, and he saw everything she did in a new light now. She was just so motherly to him; she always had been, but it was different now that he knew that she was his _actual_ mother. Furthermore, seeing Leafpool reminded him of his family: Lionblaze. Hollyleaf. Thinking of Hollyleaf made Jayfeather sadder than he ever had been.

"Eat up," Leafpool purred, settling a vole at his paws. Jayfeather thanked her quietly, and was unsurprised that she didn't leave. "Do you need my help, Jayfeather?"

"I thought you were a warrior, not a medicine cat," Jayfeather said quietly, crouching to pick at his food.

"Don't be silly, I can still help you," Leafpool pointed out. She sat down in front of him, making Jayfeather uncomfortable. What did she want from him? "Tell me. Do you need help? I don't want green-cough breaking out."

"I don't think it will," admitted Jayfeather. "This leaf-bare isn't nearly as cold as the last one was. And Briarlight has been helping me." Leafpool sighed heavily, and Jayfeather cursed inwardly. Why was she so stubborn when it came to him?

"Don't lie, Jayfeather. I can tell that something's weighing on your mind." She gave him a soft lick to the top of his head, making him squirm. He hated when she did things like that; it just reminded him that she was actually his mother. That reminded him of Hollyleaf. That made him sad.

"It's really nothing," Jayfeather promised. "At least, nothing that I can't deal with." Leafpool sighed, her weariness stretching out to him. Was she giving up? He didn't dare to hope.

"Then I'll have to let you deal with it, won't I?" she inquired. Jayfeather shrugged. "I just…you're scaring me a little bit."

"How so?" Jayfeather wondered. He waited while she thought and fidgeted.

"The cats who have been here have said that you're being rather unresponsive," she confessed at last. "That's not the Jayfeather I raised." Jayfeather didn't answer, not sure how to respond. Maybe this fourth cat business had been heavier on his mind than he had previously thought. But unresponsive? He wouldn't go that far. Apparently, Leafpool would, and had.

"The Jayfeather I know would never put his Clanmates at the back of his mind," Leafpool lectured. "He would put all of his focus on healing them, no matter what it did to him. And what I see is a cat who doesn't care what happens to himself, but doesn't really care what happens to his Clan, either."

"Look, Leafpool," Jayfeather cut in, sick of the lecture. "I appreciate the concern. But ThunderClan is fine. I'm doing all that I can, and I think the sick cats will recover on their own. Don't you agree? I've got everything under control."

"But what about in your head?" Leafpool inquired. Jayfeather didn't know what she meant, and she noticed. "Something has you distracted. Can you control it if things get worse?"

"Things _won't_ get worse!" insisted Jayfeather. Plus, if time went on and they did, he should have figured out who the fourth cat was. Lionblaze and Dovepaw had to be getting close. Right? Again, Jayfeather didn't dare to hope. He was terrible about hoping and being wrong.

"Alright, fine," Leafpool admitted, giving in. "At least go rest for a little bit. Maybe StarClan has your answers." He thought for a moment. Could he really leave his Clanmates to talk to Yellowfang and Spottedleaf about the fourth cat?

"Go on," insisted Leafpool. "I'll keep an eye on them until you wake up. I know you haven't gotten much sleep."

"Fine," Jayfeather muttered. He was secretly grateful for the break; deep in his heart, Jayfeather knew that Leafpool was right. He was pretty disconnected from the sick cats in his den, and that was dangerous. If he could figure out who this dark prophet was, he would be fine!

Jayfeather curled up, tucking his tail over his nose – and was gone.

He looked up, his dream-vision coming into full clarity. The sunny fields of StarClan surrounded him, and Jayfeather stood up to shake off his pelt. This was good. He looked around, wondering if anyone was coming to find him.

"Leafpool's right, you know." Jayfeather recognized the voice, and he turned to see Yellowfang. "You aren't focused on healing your Clanmates. As medicine cat of ThunderClan you should be-."

"I'm worried about the fourth cat," Jayfeather answered, cutting her short. The very last thing that he needed was another lecture. "Can you tell me who he or she is? I just need to know."

"Can't you wait for Dovepaw to figure out the truth?" asked Yellowfang. Jayfeather glared at her, and she sighed. "You know, I think you're right."

"Really?" Jayfeather was surprised. He didn't actually think that anyone would tell him anything – they never had before. Yellowfang turned, flicking her tail for him to follow. He scrambled after her, amazed, as they walked through the beautiful fields that StarClan offered. At last, Yellowfang paused, and Jayfeather stood staring down at a pool of ice. It was beautiful, he figured, but he didn't really know why she had brought him here. Was this some sort of sign? Ice…Icecloud! Was Icecloud the fourth? That didn't seem right…

"Yellowfang…?" he wondered, but then, something began to churn underneath the pool. At once, Jayfeather was captivated.

_He stood in a thick field of grass, which blew in a strong wind. Jayfeather looked up, seeing the three stars that represented himself, Lionblaze, and Doveheart. There was something off about them, and Jayfeather's heart skipped a beat. Five tiny stars glittered below his stars, ones that didn't seem quite right._

_ The first star wasn't solid, and Jayfeather could see that as if the star was right in front of him. A globe of wind churned within it, and as he watched, his vision went silver for a blinding moment. Confusion sent him staggering, but the wind picked him back up again and set him on his feet._

_ The second star, on the other paw, was very solid. He stood right there, able to see that it wasn't a star at all, but rock. He looked closer, and everything smashed into him, black as the darkness in his mind. Jayfeather gasped, and for a brief moment, everything shook and stood still._

_ The third star both terrified and intrigued him, and as Jayfeather watched, it burst into violent flames. Red charged through his sight, and Jayfeather swallowed back his fears as they burned him to the core. He wasn't intimidated by fire, and it faded away to consoling warmth._

_ The fourth star could have been its twin and its opposite, icy as a morning in leaf-bare. Fascinated, Jayfeather leaned forward, and a blindingly cold white stunned him for a moment. The air constricted with cold, and he shivered as everything went back to normal._

_ The fifth star was the strangest of all. Again, Jayfeather was convinced that it wasn't a star at all, but a globe of churning water. He wanted to touch it, and bright gold overcame him. Water splashed on Jayfeather's pelt, and he felt himself tumbling down the hill._

_ When he looked up, the stars weren't as clear. Jayfeather wanted to know more. He tried to rush to the top of the hill, but when he reached it, the stars were still far off. Four paths descended at his feet, and Jayfeather could see the first stretching before him. Red stalks of grass lined the pathway, and Jayfeather gulped. Why red? Red was blood, and fire, neither of which were good things for Jayfeather. Before him, walking down the hill, Jayfeather could make out Lionblaze following a path of…silver? Gold. Silver…it could have been either, for all he knew. Dovepaw was on his other side, following a path of white grass. _

_ Then he saw the fourth path, black in color. That was it. That was his fourth cat, trotting down the darkest path. Jayfeather pushed through the grass, trying to find the path. For a few moments, he was lost in tall grass, spinning in circles. This was stupid! He had to find his way out! He _had _to figure out who that cat was._

_ Finally, a hill loomed up above him, and Jayfeather squinted to see the top. Sapphire eyes shone down at him, and his cat smiled._

_ "_Ivypaw?" demanded Jayfeather, and he was back, reeling out of the icy pond. Yellowfang looked up at him sadly. "The fourth cat is Ivypaw."

"She walks in darkness now," Yellowfang fretted. "Hawkfrost has her in his paws." Her eyes fell to the ground. "Spottedleaf will try to save her, but we cannot see if it will work."

"It must work," Jayfeather insisted. Determination gripped him. "Ivypaw is a good cat, and I can pull her out of the Dark Forest if you fail. I have to."

"Yes, I think you have to," agreed Yellowfang. Her golden eyes glowed, and Jayfeather realized that he had finally reached the catch. "You cannot tell Dovepaw or Lionblaze what you have seen. Nothing about the stars, nothing about the paths, nothing about Ivypaw."

"At least tell me what that all means," Jayfeather pleaded. Yellowfang snarled a refusal, and Jayfeather sighed. He hadn't expected any more answers; he had already had many.

"The Five are none of your concern, not yet anyways," she said. "For now, try and focus on ThunderClan. Darkness is closer than you think."

"Yellowfang!" cried Jayfeather, but everything twisted in on him, and he was awake with a gasp. Greyness again, the paralyzing greyness that was his downfall. He hated being blind sometimes. Sighing, Jayfeather picked himself up, trotting out to where Leafpool was sitting.

"Thanks," Jayfeather muttered. Leafpool turned to him, making him jump when she ran her tail over his flank. She really had to stop doing things like that.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" asked Leafpool, sensing some kind of change in his bearings. Jayfeather gave a swift nod. "Excellent. You'll call me if you need help, won't you?"

"Sure," Jayfeather promised. But he knew he wouldn't need help. Not with the sickness that leaf-bare brought. Something in his stomach told him that everything on that front would clear up. Jayfeather carefully followed Leafpool out, pleasing his mother, and turned to regard the camp. Cherrykit and Molekit were playing happily by the nursery under Daisy's watchful eye. Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing tongues under the Highledge, and Dustpelt was, as he usually was, fretting over Ferncloud. Jayfeather couldn't _believe_ that the speckled she-cat was having another litter of kits - Dustpelt had assured him that it would be their last (but Jayfeather had a sneaking suspicion that he had said the same thing before Foxleap and Icecloud were born). Most cats were napping – or gossiping – in the hollow at this time. Cautiously, Jayfeather let his eyes wander over to Lionblaze, who was talking to Cinderheart again. The two were going close, he reflected, and a note of unhappiness lit in his stomach. What was that about? He pushed it away, annoyed. Desperately, Jayfeather wished that he could tell his litter-mate about his dream, but he knew that Yellowfang had forbidden it for a reason. His eyes went over to Dovepaw, who was talking with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. Ivypaw was nowhere to be found.

Just that made Jayfeather uneasy. He wanted to keep Ivypaw under his eye at all times; maybe he could get Firestar to have her help him? No, Firestar would have him take Leafpool instead. Jayfeather sighed, coming to realize that he was going to have to do things himself.

He would just have to stalk her. Lovely.

* * *

**Elsi: And so Jayfeather's quest of stalking Ivypaw begins! He will do it...pretty much throughout the entire book.**

**Trek: Sigh...for Elemental fans, check out that awesome reference! I laughed pretty hard when I realized that Elsi ONCE AGAIN made the silver/gold thing ambiguous. That's a big part of Book Three, where nobody knows if Lionblaze is supposed to be guiding Littlepaw or Skypaw...**

**Elsi: I wrote a prologue where I gave away who the leader was, too. Then I trashed it, and you got the really nice one with Hawkfrost! I kind of like Hawkfrost after writing this. Breezepelt is the one that I want to cuddle and make happy, though. Which is most likely why I gave him Sunstrike. You should read Sunstrike's Story, if you're interested in that.**

**Trek: Enough references to other works. Read and review! **

**Elsi: Sorry I haven't written any more, but the next chapter is an Ivypaw chapter! YAY! We'll see more of her next time, but for now...bye!**


	6. Chapter 4: Ivypaw

**Elsi: Hello, friendlies! I have a whole new round of chapters for you - this one, a one-shot for Sunstrike's Story, another chapter of An Endless Reign...ahhh, it all looks good. This is...an okay level chapter, I would say. Okay. :D Read and enjoy, and we'll keep going. Hopefully, I'll get into another round of character chapters soon! I have another Lionblaze chapter next, I believe. **

**Elsi: Okay, well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Ivypaw_

As much as she loathed what ThunderClan was turning into, Ivypaw hated to see any cat sick. It made them pathetic, unable to fight, unable to even think, and that feeling had to be paralyzing. How did someone like Jayfeather live with it? He could never fight in battle, nor stare into an enemy's eyes to read their intentions. He was stuck in a world of death and sickness every day. For some reason, Ivypaw found herself pitying him more than she knew that she should. Briarlight was in an even worse scenario, but at least she knew what it was to dig her claws into the scruff of another cat and tumble down a hill. Just the thought of battle made her pelt buzz, and Ivypaw's paws began to twitch as she remembered her most recent trick. Hawkfrost was teaching her techniques from other Clans now! She would be one of the greatest warriors ever!

Shaking her thoughts from her head, Ivypaw placed Jayfeather's meal at the entrance of the den, announcing her arrival with a brief mew. She turned to go, wishing to get away from the suffocating scent of white-cough, but a husky growl caught her off-guard. Surprised, Ivypaw turned to see the grouchy medicine cat standing there, glaring at her – if he even knew what glaring was. She glared back, just for the fun of it.

"I need a capable set of paws," Jayfeather announced.

"Briarlight?" suggested Ivypaw. Jayfeather didn't reply, turning towards the back and beckoning her with a sweep of his tail. Sighing, Ivypaw slunk after him, skirting the nests of her sick Clan-mates and brushing into the back part of the den. Apart from the sleeping form of Briarlight, she saw nothing but herbs. "What do you need?"

"I need you to hand me things when I ask for them," Jayfeather decided, and then, unceremoniously, he began to list herbs for her. Surprised, Ivypaw set to work. The task was boring and mundane; all she really had to do was nuzzle into the herb stores, check to make sure the leaves smelled "right," and give them to Jayfeather. He did the rest, his paws working with surprising speed, judging on his disability.

"So," Jayfeather said as Ivypaw fished another stalk of coltsfoot from the store. "Tell me about your training."

Ivypaw gave him an odd glance, relieved that he couldn't see any of her reactions. Why did he care about her training? Wasn't he a medicine cat?

"It's fine," Ivypaw replied stiffly. "Cinderheart taught me how to follow a squirrel up a tree."

"And your other training?" asked Jayfeather casually. Ivypaw stared at him, forgetting for a moment what she was doing. The blind medicine cat stared up at her, his eyes milky and haunting. "I'm sure it's more interesting anyways."

"I don't have any more training," Ivypaw bluffed. Her heart began to beat faster and harder, almost as if she had been chasing a rabbit like a WindClan cat. "I only have Cinderheart."

"Of course," Jayfeather muttered, turning back to his herb bundles. "But if you did, I am sure that it would be far more interesting." Those cloudy eyes turned up to her, blindly gazing at her. "I don't think you would do that. If you did…you could easily get out of it before you made a mistake. That's what I am here for."

She left as soon as she could, flustered and muddled by his statement. Did he know? He had to know – why else would he have said something so open and warm, yet vaguely threatening? How would she continue?

Ivypaw stopped short. It wasn't as if she was doing anything _wrong._ She was only getting extra training from Hawkfrost. He was a StarClan warrior, and he had helped her in that battle! There was nothing that she was doing wrong – nothing.

When she curled up, however, she was hurled into the Dark Forest with an urgency that seemed unusual. Ivypaw woke with a jolt, standing suddenly before Hawkfrost. That was odd as well – usually she had to wander around until she found him. The dead cat's eyes were narrowed in a glare of dissatisfaction. At once, Ivypaw took a step back.

"You're growing too close to your Clan-mates," Hawkfrost snapped, lashing his tail. Ivypaw opened her mouth, appalled, but he cut her off. "You don't want to become corrupted like them, do you?"

"Of course not!" declared Ivypaw. "You know that I want to become stronger and better than all of them. ThunderClan is weak, and I can make it stronger."

Hawkfrost nodded.

"That's right," he agreed. "But do you believe it?" With a sweep of his tail, the mighty tabby marched into the woods. Desperate with desire for the training he had offered her, Ivypaw scrambled after him, trying to come up with some sort of proof.

Hawkfrost turned to her suddenly, and behind him, Ivypaw could see the silently gushing dark river. With a tilt of his head, Hawkfrost indicated to it.

"We can train like RiverClan cats today," he suggested. "Unless you're afraid of the water?"

"It's fine," spat Ivypaw. Her heart began to beat harder, and her fur whispered its protest as she stepped into the river. In truth, she was a little afraid of the water, but she couldn't let that show if she wanted to be a brave warrior! Hawkfrost nodded thoughtfully.

Then he lunged for her, and his claws caught her even as she stepped to the side. Ivypaw kicked him back, her paws slipping under her. Suddenly, the water crashed up around her face, and she gasped for air, her head breaking the surface again. She had time to see Hawkfrost flying towards her, and she dove forward as she would in any other situation. Hawkfrost's paws caught her back, and she was down into the water, the cold current engulfing her. It was impossibly dark, and at her moment of weakness, Hawkfrost pushed her down.

Everything was a dizzy blur of water, and Ivypaw's lungs threatened to explode. She squirmed helplessly, but he was too heavy, and she felt herself slipping. Was she dying? Could she die in a dream? No…she wouldn't leave the world like that, not without making an impact. Furious, Ivypaw let herself flip, her stomach scraping painfully on the river stones. With all of her strength, Ivypaw raked her claws down Hawkfrost's chest and stomach, finding that after a moment, his weight shifted. She pushed upwards, and as air filled her again, Ivypaw splashed onto shore. Her world still swam, but she could breathe, and so, on the ground, she did so, clinging to life. A few moments passed, and Ivypaw struggled to her paws. Hawkfrost sat there, his face blank.

"What in StarClan's name was that?!" roared Ivypaw, her fur standing on edge. "You…you tried to drown me!"

"Training," Hawkfrost answered coolly. Ivypaw wouldn't settle for that, and she bared her teeth at him, making Hawkfrost raise an eyebrow.

"If that was training, then we're done," she spat. "I'm here to become a better warrior. I'm not here to let you shove me in a river and try to kill me."

Her words caused a smile to spread over Hawkfrost's face. Ivypaw hissed back, stepping away in case he did something more.

"I knew you were the right warrior," he said with a grin. "You're courage is commendable, Ivypaw."

"What?!" roared Ivypaw. She found that she was already fluffed up, but if she had any more anger in her, it released then in one savage growl.

"I had to test you," Hawkfrost snapped. "You're…you're finally ready, it seems."

"I guess I am," spat Ivypaw. Hawkfrost nodded.

"Why don't you come with me, then?" he suggested. "That was the final test, Ivypaw. You're ready."

"Ready for what?" Ivypaw inquired. Her anger suddenly vanishing, she scampered after him. "Hawkfrost! Is this some other test?"

"Listen," Hawkfrost answered, but he slowed enough to let her walk beside him, which was something he hadn't done since they had first met. "That was the final test. I'm taking you to my father now, and we're going to tell you exactly why we chose you for training."

_Tigerstar…_Ivypaw took a deep breath, but let herself follow. Around them, the forest seemed to get darker and more maze-like, and the fungus on the trees began to glow with a greater intensity. Ivypaw forced herself not to panic, instead taking in every detail of her surroundings. She would never get lost in this endless forest, she decided. Training in the dark forest was helping her with her skills of observation as well as her fighting skills. After the ShadowClan battle, she was positive that she was making some sort of an impact on the world around her. She would be the best warrior in ThunderClan – one day, she would even beat Lionblaze!

They stepped into the darkest clearing yet, where, in the shadows, he sat. He was a monstrous cat, huge and towering, with amber eyes that stared into her soul. The huge tabby had claws the size of her face, she thought, and seemed to grow stronger in the shadows, as opposed to fearing it.

All in all, Ivypaw decided, he was not as fearsome as the elders made him out to be.

"Ivypaw," rumbled Tigerstar, and he stepped out of the shadows. As soon as he did so, he shrank a bit. "You are not as frightened as the others have been."

"What is there to be afraid of?" Ivypaw demanded, knowing very well that she was trying her luck. "If you had wanted to kill me, Hawkfrost actually would have drowned me in that river."

"See?" Hawkfrost mewed, nodding his satisfaction at Ivypaw. "She may be just a kit, but she's braver and cleverer than any of ThunderClan's other warriors."

Ivypaw glowed under the praise, but Tigerstar took both comments in, unblinking.

"Allow me to explain why you are here, Ivypaw," Tigerstar said after a few hostile moments. He paced forward, taking a seat. Hawkfrost fell to his side, and Ivypaw stared at them both, for the first time feeling a little intimidated. These cats really could rip her apart if she displeased them. _You could easily get out,_ a memory of Jayfeather reminded her. But Ivypaw stood tall. She wouldn't want to get out.

"The Clans are corrupted," Tigerstar began in a rumbling, low voice. He sounded almost like Brambleclaw, except perhaps he was stronger. "You know this, of course."

"Yes," agreed Ivypaw.

"It was Firestar that began it all," Tigerstar admitted with a flick of his tail. "He brought in his kittypet ways, and then ThunderClan turned away from what it had once been." The mighty leader shook his head, and darkness seeped through him for a moment, reminding Ivypaw that these two cats really were dead. "That spirit slowly spread to the other Clans as well, and now they are what they are. Divided even in themselves, open to strangers, slowly filling themselves with traitors."

"Traitors?" questioned Ivypaw. She scratched at the moss below her paws. "Like those cats who have taken cats from other Clans as mates."

"Just the same," agreed Tigerstar. His eyes flashed once more. "Your sister seems to be growing fond of them, too."

"Dovepaw is nothing compared to me," Ivypaw said fiercely. "That's why you've chosen me, right?"

"Precisely," Tigerstar responded. "Of course, you knew all of this before."

Ivypaw gave a nod of confirmation. Tigerstar exchanged a glance with Hawkfrost.

"Now, here's what you don't understand," he continued. "StarClan keeps encouraging this behavior, partly because they have gained members full of this same mindset. The older members of StarClan, however, understand that we are growing ready to act. They fear that our power may overcome theirs."

Ivypaw blinked. Were they suggesting that she go against StarClan? She would receive their training, of course, and help to fix the corruption in the Clans, but…StarClan's word was law, wasn't it?

"They continue to make up their little words and signs," Hawkfrost said angrily. "They push cats to do things they otherwise wouldn't do. They give power to the worst of the traitors – Firestar, Leafpool, Jayfeather. One a kittypet, the other the mate to a WindClan cat, and the third an abomination. And look – they're all kin."

_Firestar is my kin, too,_ thought Ivypaw. _Does that make me a traitor?_

"StarClan is falling apart," Tigerstar said, silencing his son. "Before they destroy the Clans entirely, we must act. We have to purge the Clans of these traitors and rebuild them. Everywhere you turn, there are useless cats. Cripples, kittypets, blood traitors, abominations, and the warriors…the warriors are growing soft and useless, all of them." He tilted his head. "But you won't be like that, will you, Ivypaw?"

"I'm going to be ThunderClan's best warrior," Ivypaw promised.

"Then we need your help, which is why Hawkfrost found you," Tigerstar responded. "We need you to help us rebuild the Clans in their strong, rightful forms. You're going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan, so we were wondering if you would like to lead the ThunderClan portion of our initiative."

Ivypaw paused, wondering. What did that mean?

"We're training more warriors from your Clan," Hawkfrost promised her. "You are by far the most promising recruit, so we want you to lead them when we begin to act."

Ivypaw pondered the offer, mulling it over in her mind. If they were right, then the Clans desperately needed cats like her to help. But at the expense of cats of her Clan…Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Firestar, Briarlight, Leafpool…all were still ThunderClan cats, regardless of where they came from or what happened to them in their lives. Then Ivypaw decided: if there was something that she could do to save her Clan, she would do it, no matter the cost.

"I would love to," Ivypaw said warmly, flicking her tail. "I want to save my Clan."

Tigerstar began to smile, a malicious, dark curl of his lips. Hawkfrost's eyes picked up the glow of the moss, and he nodded in satisfaction.

Ivypaw took a deep breath and made herself relax. She was going to save ThunderClan!

Then she awoke, finding herself in the unsatisfactory daytime glow of the apprentice's den. A shadow blocked the doorway – was it Dovepaw? Ivypaw sat up, but her sister was already marching away and leaving the den empty.

Sighing, Ivypaw pulled herself to her feet, finding her muscles tired and sore, as they always were after these nights. Her lungs hurt, too, even though she hadn't actually been drowned. Water would never scare her again, though, and that was some sort of comfort. Despite the danger Hawkfrost put her in and the bruises he gave her, she was improving and overcoming the limitations other cats faced.

Turning her tired mind to her duties, Ivypaw moved out of the apprentice's den and into the early morning light. She liked being up at dawn, unlike most of the Clan. It was almost refreshing – the afternoon sun made her sluggish, and at night, the world settled into a melancholy glow, but in the morning, everything was crisp and new.

Her stomach growled, revealing her effort from the dream the previous night. Looking around the camp, Ivypaw headed towards the fresh-kill pile. There was no sign of Cinderheart yet, so she had time for a snack. As she bent to pluck a small mouse from the pile, a huge yawn burst from her jaws.

"You're up early," said a low voice. Ivypaw identified it, bending to pick up her fresh-kill. Perhaps she could avoid the grouchy medicine cat – what was he doing out of his den anyways? "Did you give any thought to what I said?"

Ivypaw's heart clenched, and she dropped her fresh-kill for a second to face him. There was no one around, and she was getting frustrated by his approaches. What was he playing at? Did he know her secret?

"I still don't know what you mean," she insisted. Jayfeather wasn't having that this morning, it appeared, for he gave her the darkest of looks, despite his blindness.

"You know precisely what I mean," he countered. "You should not trust the darkness, Ivypaw. Tigerstar has no room for allies."

Ivypaw considered denial again, but then she paused. The only reason he had influence was due to StarClan…and StarClan had no power over her.

"I would appreciate it if you did not advise me on what I should and should not do," she snapped. "Goodbye, Jayfeather."

"If you change your mind, I will be waiting," Jayfeather countered. Ivypaw gave him a queer and hateful look, knowing that he couldn't see it, and prowled away. Jayfeather didn't know what he was talking about – he was only making speculations, anyways. Even if he did know her secret, what could he do? He was only a useless medicine cat. Ivypaw had more important tasks than lying to blind abominations.

* * *

**Elsi: DESTRUCTION. DAAAAAARKNESS.**

**Elsi: Really, though. Those are my favorites. Death and Destruction, Darkness and...okay, my three favorite things for a story. And they shall be coming at you shortly! WOOHOO! **

**Elsi: Now, if you enjoyed this, review and tell me what you thought! Summer's starting, although I don't have much time to write with camps and work and...ugh. But I'll try. :D See you guys soon!**


	7. Chapter 5: Lionblaze

**Elsi: Okay, so, here's a bit of a warning. I KNOW you came for what you thought would be a JayXCinder and LionXIce scenario, I know, I know. And you may be reading this chapter and being like "Am I reading the right story, or is this a bit heavy on the LionXCinder and the JayXBriar?" No worries. You're not delusional. It's kind of sort of there. Well, the former of the two is - I'm not sure about the latter, but as I was writing, I realized that it must look like that. Hold on a minute and read the next two chapters just taking that with a pinch of salt. **

**Elsi: On another note, HI! IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO DAYS! AND HERE I AM! WITH MORE FOR YOU!**

**Elsi: Okay, I should just get on with this. Welcome back to Elemental: War of Shadows, the prequel to my four-book series Elemental. Like you know, this story picks up right after _Fading Echoes_ and is my AU on what happens between that point and, well...the end of the series, I guess. At this point, we're...**checks timeline** about a moon and a half/two moons into the story. That's exciting! For reference, the entire story spans about 12 moons. YES!**

**Elsi: This is a Lionblaze chapter. It discusses...Lionblaze. :D That's all well and good, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Lionblaze_

Lionblaze crouched behind his apprentice, his ears turned up for any noise in the forest, listening, learning. Dovepaw knew what she was doing, it seemed, and the dusky grey she-cat crept forward, her tail twitching lightly behind her. She had to stop that habit, Lionblaze reflected, but as if she was hearing and understanding his thoughts, Dovepaw's tail slowled, and she bunched her paws up underneath her. Lionblaze silently judged the distance with approval, watching Dovepaw's form during her leap and watching with immense pride and satisfaction as the she-cat's claws dug into the unsuspecting vole. It wasn't a great piece of fresh-kill, but for leaf-bare, it would definitely do.

Dovepaw turned, giving Lionblaze a serious nod, smiling slightly, and bouncing off into the trees. Sometimes, Lionblaze hated her super-senses; she wasn't supposed to be aware of him during her assessment, but from that smug look, Lionblaze knew that Dovepaw was not only tracking her fresh-kill, but him, and probably Cinderheart as well. Sighing, Lionblaze slunk back to the clearing where he'd promised to meet his apprentice, waiting for a few moments as she collected her fresh-kill.

Cinderheart burst into the clearing herself, her smile wide, her blue eyes gleaming. Lionblaze grinned in spite of himself; he loved that look on her face, when she was all excited about something. It made her shine even more than she usually did.

Dovepaw trotted proudly in to join them, looking between them. At once, Lionblaze's attention went straight to his apprentice, and he smiled wider, making Dovepaw's confidence visibly shake. That saddened Lionblaze. He knew very well that his sweet little apprentice was still unhappy to talk to him outside of training, not liking his request to spy on her Clan-mates. What Dovepaw didn't understand was that she wasn't _spying,_ she was simply trying to pick out individuals with unusual powers – how was that spying in any way?

"You've done wonderfully," Lionblaze praised, holding himself back. What he really wanted to do was approach her and lick the top of her head to show her all the protective pride he had stored up in him…but he didn't. There was one thing that Lionblaze didn't want to do, and that was estrange her even further. Dovepaw tilted her head, nudging her three catches at her feet.

"A scrawny vole, a squirrel, and a thrush with less on it than a newborn kit," Dovepaw said with disdain. "I don't think this qualifies as _wonderful._"

"For leaf-bare, it does," Lionblaze said, cutting her short. Now he did approach her, meeting her doubting eyes. "Every little bit counts. That will feed Ferncloud, and feeding Ferncloud means feeding Mousekit."

The newest member of ThunderClan had been born only a few days ago, but had already opened his eyes and made himself known. He had Dustpelt's coloring, but Ferncloud's bright eyes – Lionblaze thought he was adorable. Cherrykit and Molekit, however, were less-than-impressed by their new den-mate, as they could no longer make as much noise as they wanted while in the nursery. Poppyfrost had her hands full with those two.

Now Lionblaze turned back to Dovepaw, who had seemed to take his words into account. He remembered when she was nothing more than a ball of fluff with two little amber eyes gleaming out. Smiling in spite of himself, Lionblaze nodded.

"Did I pass my assessment, then?" teased Dovepaw.

"This has been the best apprentice assessment I've watched," Lionblaze said flatly, and Dovepaw rolled her eyes, knowing very well that she was the only apprentice he had ever had. Saying that just meant that she had topped herself.

"I thought your form was excellent," Cinderheart chimed in, making Dovepaw smile in appreciation. "And I would have missed that squirrel entirely. I'm amazed you could even pick up that scent."

Lionblaze exchanged a sly look with his apprentice, pleased by Cinderheart's words. That was exactly what he needed – a moment to remind Dovepaw of the connection they shared in her secret. Then he waved at Cinderheart and pulled Dovepaw aside, making her take a deep breath.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," he began, and Dovepaw glared at him.

"With Cinderheart here, I can't be impolite," Dovepaw whispered, lashing her tail. "You sneaky, fox-hearted…"

Lionblaze smirked at the fact that she couldn't find a good insult to call him, and that she had caught on to his timing.

"Look, Dove," he began uncertainly. "You're right in that it's wrong to spy on our Clan-mates, but you won't be doing that. You won't. I promise."

"Then what do you call what you want me to do?" demanded Dovepaw. Lionblaze took a deep breath, trying to get the phrasing perfect. He had practiced this response a million times.

"You're just going to use your powers to help us solve this mystery," he explained, "by taking a look every once in a while, like you usually do, and make sure that none of our Clan-mates are hiding something supernatural from us." He exhaled quickly. "That's not spying."

"It's all spying," sighed Dovepaw, but after a few seconds of impatiently clawing the ground, she looked up. "I guess I have to. We _need_ the fourth for this…whatever this is. And that's a good thing to talk about," she continued, starting to get impatient with him. "Do we actually know anything about _why_ this is all happening to us?"

Lionblaze juggled the question for a few seconds, but he had no response, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, but StarClan seems to want us to find the fourth, so we'll find the fourth," he said abruptly. "They wouldn't tell us to do something that wasn't absolutely essential."

"I said I'd do it, furball," Dovepaw meowed shortly, but she was teasing him this time, and Lionblaze nudged her shoulder. "Now are you done making me uncomfortable in front of Cinderheart?" Lionblaze nodded, pushing her away. Hissing playfully, Dovepaw returned to her small pile of fresh-kill.

"You did really well today, Dovepaw," he praised, looking after her fondly. She waved her tail at him. "You always do well."

He saw Cinderheart's face, and Lionblaze stopped abruptly, alarmed at the odd look she was giving him. Was something wrong?

"Dovepaw…why don't you run off to camp…give the squirrel to the queens and then you can rest…" He was distracted now; Dovepaw looked between the two warriors as if sensing the tension in the air, and then dashed off. "Cinderheart? Is something the matter?"

"No," Cinderheart snapped, but the lash of her tail suggested that something was bothering her. She made to stalk after Dovepaw, but Lionblaze cut her off, and Cinderheart raised those bright blue eyes to meet Lionblaze's. She gave him the most angry, incredulous look, and then melted, sitting down where she was standing. Lionblaze sat with her and waited, knowing very well that Cinderheart was one of those she-cats who needed her own time.

"I just think," she began in a tight mew, "that it's rather unprofessional to keep me here while you and Dovepaw work out your problems, and that you and Dovepaw shouldn't even _have_ problems, because she's just your apprentice, and she's barely old enough to fight her own battles, and…and…"

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze said harshly, cutting her off. She had drawn close to him, her blue eyes burning, and after a moment of staring at him a little too intently, she dropped back, breathless. "Cinderheart, I don't understand…" What was making her so angry? What did she mean, that Dovepaw was "just his apprentice" and that they "shouldn't have problems?"

"I just don't want you to drag me into your stupid fights," she mutters. "I just…if you're going to become mates, fine, but-."

"What?!" gasped Lionblaze, appalled. "Who said anything about me and Dovepaw…me and Dovepaw…what?!"

The idea baffled him entirely, making Cinderheart take a step back in surprise. Suddenly she looked at him in a new light, and then she was very embarrassed. Scuffing her paws into the dirt, Cinderheart didn't speak for several seconds.

"You're so close…" she meowed, sounding hurt. "And you're always showering her with compliments, and when you were fighting, you weren't happy. You're always together, and closer together than a mentor and apprentice should be. I just thought…"

"Dovepaw…" Lionblaze began, and then his words turned to dust on his tongue. "She's like another littermate to me. She's like my sister, like…"

"Like Hollyleaf," Cinderheart monotoned. Lionblaze nodded, ashamed of his own train of thought. "I know you miss her. I miss her, too. But you can't replace Hollyleaf with Dovepaw, no matter how heard you try."

Lionblaze looked at his paws then, barely aware that any of this was really happening. He had never admitted it to himself; the thought hadn't crossed his mind until now. Was he really trying to lighten the blow of losing Hollyleaf by turning Dovepaw into her? He couldn't do that…he had to let her grow into her own spot in his mind. She was already so important to him, anyways.

Cinderheart pressed into him, her pelt soft and warm. She smelled like ThunderClan, Lionblaze thought, leaning back into her. Like ThunderClan, and like _Cinderheart._

"You're right," he murmured. "You're almost always right."

"That's not true," Cinderheart meowed, pulling away to look up at him. He sighed – Cinderheart was one of his best friends, and the only one of his friends that didn't know about the prophecy. She was important to him, too. "Lionblaze, you must not take yourself into account. You're…amazing."

Cinderheart's dark blue eyes glowed, and Lionblaze felt his throat get very dry as he read the look in her eyes. She was about to say what he thought she was about to say, wasn't she? He didn't…he couldn't…what was he supposed to say in return?

"You're amazing, Lionblaze. You're brave, and smart, and you're good with Dovepaw and Ivypaw, except when you get angry. Even when you get angry, you're still such a _good cat._ You're an amazing warrior, and an even better friend. You…mean a lot to me, and-."

"Lionblaze! Cinderheart!" Spared by the arrival of a desperate Dovepaw, Lionblaze and Cinderheart broke off their conversation, whirling around. "Come quick! It's Rosepetal and Squirrelflight! They're-."

Lionblaze didn't need to hear any more, taking off into the brush blindly, trying to pick up his Clan-mates' scents. Squirrelflight may not have been his real mother, and she may have lied to him, but she was still the cat who had raised him, and both Squirrelflight and Rosepetal were his Clan-mates. After a few seconds, Dovepaw had taken the lead again, as she was much smaller and faster than he was, and she led him ahead. Lionblaze could feel the scenery going past, and hear Cinderheart's footsteps and breathing as she sprinted along behind him. Then suddenly, his foster mother's golden pelt came into view, and Lionblaze skidded to a stop as he came to face a huge, black cat.

"Thank StarClan!" meowed Rosepetal, and out of the corner of his eye, Lionblaze saw the cream-pelted warrior standing protectively before Squirrelflight's limp form, one paw raised in evident pain, and covered in blood. Then he didn't care what to do.

The cat – or was it even a cat? – surged up in front of him, and with a growl of spite, Lionblaze launched himself at it, Dovepaw right beside him. His claws moved into a rhythm of fury, and Lionblaze hacked and slashed at fur that seemed to slip through his very paws, but he churned them, fighting for balance, and landed hard against the floor. Something dark swirled around him, and Lionblaze shook his head, looking up for his opponent.

As a dark substance peeled from the shadowy cat, Lionblaze stood up, growling a warning. With a hiss, the obviously-wounded monster ran off. Lionblaze looked down at his paws, but there was no sign of blood, only slightly darker wisps of darkness that sped off into the forest after the shadow cat.

He turned around, regaining his breath, and saw that only Cinderheart remained.

"Squirrelflight?" asked Lionblaze, running over to the quartet of she-cats. Cinderheart's eyes were wide.

"Dovepaw helped her and Rosepetal back to camp," the silvery she-cat answered. "She's alive, but…"

Unable to stand not knowing, and unable to sit next to Cinderheart any longer, Lionblaze turned back towards camp.

* * *

**Elsi: What did Lionblaze just fight off? Will it come back? What will Lionblaze say to Cinderheart? Will Squirrelflight live? **

**Elsi: If you want to know the answers, kindly leave me a handy dandy review and READ ON! Usually, I'm an annoying author and would make you wait forever for the next chapter, but I wrote it, and this is a bit of a cliffhanger. READ ON, DEAR FRIENDS, READ ON!**


	8. Chapter 6: Jayfeather

**Elsi: So, this may only be exciting to me, but right now my Doc Manager reads Chapter 5, Chapter 6, Chapter 7, Chapter 8. With the latter two being the last two chapters from Elemental: AER (book 3). That's just a huge coincidence. But this is good, because it means I may be able to go back to updating AER and Sunstrike's Story without spoilers! (Lies. Sunstrike's Story may take a little while longer.)**

**Elsi: Anyways, this is a Jayfeather chapter (what else could it be?), and I would just like to remind you that this IS a JayXCinder fic, not a JayXBriar fic. I'm assuming you'll get that when...never mind. Also, there were several moments in here inspired by the timeless PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER (the Incredibles version, of course).**

**Elsi: Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors, or ANY of this character! Actually, I think I may mention Mousekit, and he is mine (ohhhhh man, I wonder who he could be. Mouseclaw, possibly? Naw, couldn't be. Wink.), so you can't just make off with him. I mean, you could, because technically, he's part of the Warrior universe, and...aw, whatever. I'll shut up.**

**Elsi: Finally...ANGRY JAYFEATHER. ANGRY ANGRY JAYFEATHER. Cute angry Jayfeather, but I digress. Okay, folks, head on your merry way and figure out what happens to Squirrelflight! **

* * *

Chapter 6

_Jayfeather_

Jayfeather was interrupted from a brainstorming session on how to reach out to Ivypaw by an entire train of frantic cats. Dovepaw and Rosepetal hurried into the den, carrying the scent of blood and Squirrelflight and with them. For some reason, Jayfeather became oblivious to the chaos around him as she was pulled down before him and the den becoming too crowded with cats (him and Briarlight, plus Hazeltail, Cloudtail, Whitewing, Millie, Spiderleg, and Dustpelt thanks to the white-cough of leaf-bare, plus Rosepetal, Squirrelflight, and Dovepaw on account of this event, plus Firestar and Brambleclaw, who could do whatever they wanted).

His paws scanned the entirety of his foster mother's body, searching, looking. There were cuts and scrapes all over her, but none of them were deep. This was something bigger, something deeper, and something that felt scarily dark to his mind.

Suddenly, Leafpool's scent washed over him.

"Briarlight is seeing to Rosepetal," she told him, and her voice became all that was real. "What can I do to help you?"

Jayfeather's mind reeled from all of the noise, and he shook himself quickly, making Leafpool flinch away.

"Get me some space," he ordered. "And I have to know what happened."

He could hear the protests erupt through the den as Leafpool relayed his message, but what was more important was the return of a weary Rosepetal. Briarlight's tail flicked over his back to warn him, and then Rosepetal and blood took up a little bit of his awareness. But he still couldn't focus on anything except the mayhem in the den.

"For StarClan's sake, HUSH," he howled, and instantly, there was silence, although the concern of Squirrelflight's entire family seemed to keep crashing over him every few seconds. Why did she have to be the leader's daughter, the former medicine cat's sister, _and_ the deputy's former mate? That was a little extensive for the purposes of his den. "Rosepetal."

"We went out to investigate after ShadowClan warned us of a dark cat in the area," Rosepetal answered. "We were barely outside of camp when this…_thing_ came out of the shadows and attacked us!"

"What was it?" asked Jayfeather, turning his attention back to Squirrelflight. She was weak…so very weak…he knew that there was something he could do, but he didn't know what it was.

"I…it was huge, and dark…" began Rosepetal haltingly. "It looked like a cat, but when Squirrelflight and I talked to it, it didn't respond, only fought harder, and…we couldn't really make contact. It knocked me aside and sank its teeth into Squirrelflight's throat and…I couldn't get there before it had tossed her down, too..

"That's when Dovepaw found us…"

Her voice faded to the background, a simple story; Jayfeather fought for breath and leaned down to investigate the fur around Squirrelflight's throat. He almost recoiled as a little bit of wet pain overcame him. A huge, dark cat that could barely be touched, that didn't feel the pain of a cat's claws, that had instantly overcome Squirrelflight and Rosepetal with a couple of swipes. This wasn't just an injury, either. This was something deeper.

_What do I do? What was that thing?_

"_Jayfeather,"_ and then, to his immense relief, Yellowfang was on one side of him, and Spottedleaf was on the other. He began to breathe easier, and Spottedleaf pressed into his side.

"_It's a creature of darkness and shadows," _whispered Spottedleaf_. "We don't know how it got in the forest, either, but it's…dangerous."_

_ "Enough," _Yellowfang snapped. _"Look, there's a sort of poisonous ball of darkness in Squirrelflight's system now. If you don't get it out, she'll die."_

It was as simple as that, and Jayfeather swallowed his fears, leaning down to the gash in his foster mother's neck. That scratch was deep – it would bleed out and kill her without there being this ball of poison resting inside of it.

"Leafpool, see to Rosepetal," Jayfeather commanded. "Briarlight, I'm going to need cobwebs, a few dock leaves, and as many _dry_ oak leaves as you can find. Hurry."

He heard her leave, and Dovepaw made him jump by resting her fluffy tail on his shoulder.

"I've got your cobwebs," she promised, and then there was one less presence in the den to worry him.

_Take a deep breath, Jayfeather, and figure this out, quickly, _he urged himself, and he crouched beside Squirrelflight's most grievous wound, shook his paws, and unsheathed his claws. One misstep and he could kill her.

"I need a spare pair of paws," Jayfeather said quietly, calmly. "To hold Squirrelflight absolutely still. And," he added as an afterthought. "I need no one to stop me."

"What are you doing?" demanded Firestar, but Jayfeather ignored him, and the fiery leader sighed, trotting up to him. "I suppose I must trust your judgment."

This was insane, Jayfeather decided, but as he made sure Firestar was holding his kit tightly in place, he took a deep breath and let his claws into the wound.

Blood seeped up around his paws, and a few gasps sounded, and dizzying waves of anxiety and panic spread out across the den. But Jayfeather was too much at focus to let it distract him.

_"That's right,"_ Yellowfang told him seriously. _"The little monsters have probably attached their poison, so you'll need to cut it loose." _

Excellent. Jayfeather let his instincts guide him towards the darkness; once he reached it, he found the three strings attaching a raw, pulsing ball of utter shadow and clipped them loose, praying to StarClan that he was actually getting rid of darkness and not something more important. Someone was screaming in the den, and claws became unsheathed. Jayfeather attempted to put it at the back of his mind. Then, using every bit of care he had in him – which was a lot, given his occupation – he tugged that ball of darkness out from Squirrelflight's wound, letting it collapse onto the floor.

Silence overcame the world, and Jayfeather glanced around blindly at his Clanmates, waiting for someone to speak.

"What in StarClan's name is _that?_" demanded a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lionblaze. Jayfeather sniffed into the air, finding that his brother and Cinderheart had joined the ever-growing party in the medicine den. Good. They had been at this attack.

"Does it matter?" growled Brambleclaw. "It was inside Squirrelflight!"

Then Dovepaw bustled into the den, too, wrapped in cobwebs, and Briarlight was already passing him what he needed and scraping the ball of darkness towards herself. Jayfeather wanted to call a warning, but, tasting the scent of beech leaves, he nodded in approval and turned back to the task of repairing the wound itself.

As he worked in a numbing state of paralysis, Jayfeather could hear the other occupants of his workspace entering into a heated debate over the substance he had just extracted from his Clanmate's _throat._

When he sat back, Leafpool pressed into him, making him feel warm – and then sad again.

"You're an amazing medicine cat," she purred. "I'm so proud of you."

Unable to respond, Jayfeather just blankly sat there, still reacting to what had just happened. It took a few seconds, but then he stood again – a medicine cat's job was never quite done.

"Squirrelflight will be fine. I don't know what it was either," he said curtly, "so don't ask me. But if this…_thing_ is still out there, we need to know about it."

"Do we want our warriors out there with that monster?" demanded Leafpool, sounding as fiery as ever. "Look what it did to my littermate!"

Jayfeather wasn't having any of that.

"Firestar. We need to know about it. We need it off our territory before it can come to the camp. It was close enough this time."

"I'll go, Firestar," Lionblaze offered hopefully. "Cinderheart and I managed to fight it off. Maybe we'll be just as lucky this time."

"Alright," relented Firestar at last. "You two go, and take Thornclaw with you." Then they were off, with Jayfeather forlornly wishing his brother could stay. But no, those days were gone, and both had to serve their Clan above all else. "

"Thank you, Jayfeather," Brambleclaw rumbled quietly, as the den fell back into silence. "You saved her life."

"Yes, and she's sleeping now," Jayfeather snapped. "How about you lot come back when she's awake and stop crowding my den? I need to think." He hadn't meant to be so snappy with these important members of the Clan, but they all cleared out, to his relief, even Leafpool (to his even greater relief).

All Jayfeather wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for a while; this type of a trial was absolutely exhausting, but there were still things to do, and he could not neglect them. Weary, he did a check on the six recovering ThunderClan warriors, who filed into the den with a multitude of serious questions. He would have to remind himself to thank Briarlight for settling them outside the den during all that. Ignoring them all, Jayfeather headed back into the other section of the den, where Briarlight was sitting talking to Rosepetal.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, half-caring about the response.

"Leafpool says that my ankle is sprained," Rosepetal answered. "But she put something on my scratches and bound it. Jayfeather…what was that thing that we fought? We couldn't touch it…not really…"

"You're in shock," Jayfeather told her shortly, not precisely wanting to work answers out of her yet. He reached over, his expert senses directing him to the thyme. "Chew these. They'll help your anxiety." Satisfied that she was following instructions, Jayfeather settled her down outside the den, did one last sweep of the den to ensure that all of his Clanmates were alright, told them all in a loud voice that they were _not, _under _any_ circumstances, allowed to badger Rosepetal about what had happened, and pulled back to the herb store, breathless.

There was silence from Briarlight for a few seconds, and Jayfeather found himself wanting to go to sleep right there. Then there was the sound of her sitting.

"What?" snapped Jayfeather, for once not ready to deal with her passive way of dealing with her problems. It was great that she was so cheerful and ready to help all the time, but Jayfeather knew that Briarlight was less happy than she put forward, and she _never_ dealt with it.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather," Briarlight began, "but you just reached down a cats throat and pulled out this." She slid forward the beech leaves, in which she had wrapped whatever blood-soaked thing he had found in Squirrelflight's wound. "Also, you're covered in blood."

"Yes, well…" Jayfeather answered. "I did what I had to do." Briarlight was silent.

"You're a really great medicine cat, Jayfeather," she said as he was prodding into his nest to take a short nap. Even he understood the benefits of resting. "You mean a lot to the Clan. I don't know what we'd do without you. You…you deal with all of its hurt and its emotions and its burdens…"

Then Jayfeather knew what was going on, and he sent as fierce of a glare as a blind cat could send. Briarlight was silent again.

"You aren't a burden to the Clan," he told her in as gentle a voice as he could conjure in his current state of stress. "Briarlight, you help me out a lot. You keep us all going, day after day." When this had no effect on her, Jayfeather forced himself to dig deeper. "You're kind of like the opposite of that thing." He indicated to the approximate location of the darkness ball. "You're just an injection of hope into our lives, this fuzzy thing that attaches itself in the Clan and fills it with light." StarClan, it was so poetic that it brought a bitter taste to his mouth, and so sincere that it made his stomach churn, but Briarlight's breath was taken away; that filled his entire body with warmth. "I'm resting. Keep an eye on Squirrelflight and tell me if she wakes."

XXXX

Jayfeather woke in a cold sweat, gasping, and he knew that something had gone horribly wrong before he could even wake. He lurched forward, brushing past the Briarlight who had dragged herself in to warn him. And then, the cats were back. Thornclaw was standing in shock, while a hoarse Hazeltail was trying, along with the other five warriors still recovering, to figure out what happened from him. Lionblaze was pacing the length of the den, tail lashing back and forth. Rosepetal was trying to fight her way over to Squirrelflight, who, unfortunately, had woken and was now asking what had happened to her.

Cinderheart was screeching.

"Jayfeather, do something!" cried Lionblaze – so he did.

"Dustpelt, be the senior warrior and get your Clan-mates out of here," Jayfeather commanded. "Briarlight, same routine as before. Thornclaw – pull yourself together! – find Dovepaw and get me some more cobwebs and then find Brambleclaw and Firestar and tell them that Squirrelflight woke up. Lionblaze, you saw what was happening, so help me hold Cinderheart down.

Once all of it was said and done, Jayfeather padded alongside Cinderheart, began to investigate the location of what was undoubtedly another darkness sphere, and turned to his patient.

"Where?" he demanded. In response, Cinderheart jerked her back leg, making him curse in spite of himself. How many life-threatening, destiny-menacing injuries was he going to have to save this she-cat from, anyways?

"Please, Jayfeather!" Her voice was so torn, so hopelessly lost, so shrill…

_I'll save you, I promise._

Suddenly, the world was coming down to this. Jayfeather's heart was thudding in his chest. His paws shook as he reached for the affected spot. Could this kill her? Of course. If he messed up…if he didn't do this correctly…she would die. He was frozen, staring into greyness, breathing in Cinderheart's scent for what could have been one of the last times, listening to her screeches as if they were something to hold onto, too.

_"Get a hold of yourself and do it, then!" _roared Yellowfang. As if his StarClan guide held all the answers, Jayfeather was suddenly released, and he took a deep breath.

"JAYFEATHER!" Cinderheart screaming _his_ name, _his_ name, no one else's filled him with the gripping feeling of a passion for this poor, sweet she-cat, and Jayfeather leaned forward to do his work. His claws worked expertly, this time, and Jayfeather made sure they were steady. Lionblaze did his job reliably and strongly, and after a few more cries of pain that nearly pulled him apart, he was done. Briarlight rolled this ball in beech leaves, too, and Jayfeather moved closer, tucking his medicinal remedies onto Cinderheart's wounds without thinking. When he was done, overcome with emotion, he touched his nose to the side of her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" asked Cinderheart, and Jayfeather could nearly see her blue eyes. Jayfeather shook his head, knowing how close he had come to failing her, to freezing up.

That was the moment when Brambleclaw chose to burst into the den with Firestar half a step beside him, to see Squirrelflight, and when Jayfeather flicked his tail to Dovepaw, who was waiting by the entrance, Brackenfur and Sorreltail rushed in, too. Suddenly, the den was unfortunately full again.

It was fine for a few seconds, and then, struggling to sit up, Squirrelflight looked Brambleclaw in the eye and said, "Took you long enough, you bossy furball. Now can we _please_ just put this behind us?"

At that same moment, Cinderheart sat up, looked around, as if searching for someone. Jayfeather took a step forward instinctively, but the only thing she could say was, "Lionblaze!" and he exploded violently.

A few minutes later, Briarlight had control over the den while Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight loudly talked out their problems and Cinderheart and Rosepetal slept (StarClan only knows how that one had been managed). The rest of them, Jayfeather included, were left outside, waiting for the moment when Briarlight would drag herself out and announce that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were still at odds with one another – for Jayfeather didn't doubt this, despite Brambleclaw's outward affection for his former mate. There were some things that time couldn't heal.

"Hey," Lionblaze said weakly, walking over to Jayfeather. "That was a well-timed outburst."

"Yes, well," Jayfeather answered hurriedly. He honestly didn't want to admit that his outburst was due to the combination of his foster parents getting over the hard feelings that he didn't _ever_ want to get over and the fact that the she-cat he had just recently found himself to be in love with had called out to his _brother._

_StarClan help me, I just admitted to loving Cinderheart._

It made _sense,_ too, what with all of the swimming lessons and the fact that he knew her identity, and…Jayfeather felt very sick suddenly, and he turned to his brother.

"Cinderheart is in love with you," he noted. Lionblaze didn't reply. "For StarClan's sake, you love her, too, don't you?" That, he could stand.

"I…" Lionblaze's hesitation, on the other hand, was something that he could _not _stand. Not now. Not with all of this shadow nonsense coming to light and sick cats to heal and Ivypaw's conversion in his mind. Not this, too.

"Don't you _dare_ play with her heart," spat Jayfeather, making his brother recoil. "She deserves to be happy, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze didn't answer for several moments, unable to reply. Jayfeather felt a twinge of guilt, but it vanished to be replaced with grave seriousness. If he hurt her…

"Brambleclaw is going to forgive Squirrelflight," Lionblaze said quietly. "And I know you really aren't looking forward to that, but it's going to happen." Jayfeather didn't answer. "When you were pulling that…thing out of Squirrelflight – and that was _scary_ to watch – Brambleclaw flipped. You were lucky Cinderheart and I arrived to hold him back. I think he just realized…that there are more important things than the past. When we found Squirrelflight and Rosepetal in the forest…I felt that, too. You should think about talking to Leafpool."

_Great,_ thought Jayfeather bitterly. _He leads on the one she-cat I want more than anything to be happy _and _decides he can give me advice._

Unfortunately, Jayfeather knew very well that it was advice he was going to have to take.

* * *

**Elsi: ALL OF THE JAY AND CINDER! More on that later. If you've read the first book of Elemental, you know about the JayXCinder, but eh. It'll still make for a good story (I hope). Okay, so, tell me what you think! I'm prioritizing this story above the regular series for the time being, for the sole reason that I don't want to spoil this fic TOO much. It shouldn't be a problem, but I'll do my best to...I don't know, produce two chapters for every one I produce of AER. Sunstrike's Story will chime in whenever I get to a point at which I will no longer be spoiling the plot of WaS. **

**Elsi: The next chapter is a Dovepaw chapter! I'm doing my best to spice up the Dovepaw plotline, honestly, because right now she's the least interesting of the Four. Yeah...but it'll happen eventually.**

**Elsi: Okay, so, I really don't like begging, but if you liked this or have any miscellaneous comments, could you please leave me a review and tell me what you thought? I love hearing what you guys think (and it reminds me to update), and I really do try to take your suggestions into account! Thanks, guys! More Elemental to come!**


	9. Chapter 7: Doveheart

**Elsi: Today is Elemental Saturday! So, I've been working on this for a really long time, but I could never put it all together. Today I did it! I did three chapters (total - one of them is for the regular series) today, which is really super good for me. And they aren't crappy little baby chapters either. Well...not as crappy as some of the others in the past. Yay. That's good!**

**Elsi: Okay, so this is a Dovepaw chapter, and it's action-packed and exciting! It also has a lot of angsty-Ivypaw and Tigerheart...oh, boy. Anyways, there aren't any creepy shadows in this chapter. Hehehehe I will lull you and the Clans into a sense of calm...yesssss...**

**Elsi: In other news, I don't own ANY of these characters! That's why I'm writing fanfiction...if that wasn't clear...**

**Elsi: Okay, that's enough. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Dovepaw_

Pushing through layers of leaves, Dovepaw let her senses spread out and breathed in the cool night air. In WindClan, new kits slept soundly. That was good. After sensing no disturbances – none except for the occasional nightmare or apprentice grumbling about not going to the Gathering – Dovepaw turned back to join the others.

She gasped, finding herself face to face with Tigerheart.

"Hey, Dovepaw," said Tigerheart warmly, making her glow. "I saw you come back here. Is everything okay?"

Dovepaw nodded enthusiastically.

"I just needed a moment away from other cats," she said. "There's…a lot going on." Tigerheart gave her a deep and understanding look.

"Can I join you for your moment?" he asked. Dovepaw smiled in spite of herself and nodded. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Dovepaw took a deep breath, not sure what to say. Could she really tell him about the shadowy warriors lurking about?

"I…"

"You can trust me," said Tigerheart. StarClan help her, why did he have to be so nice-looking? And she did trust him, too. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to tell him about the shadow warriors…ShadowClan could be having the same sort of troubles!

"There are these weird…things," Dovepaw admitted. "Like cats, only made of this weird darkness stuff, and you can't hurt them, and if they bite you, they plant this venomous stuff in you. Jayfeather has been having trouble getting them out."

At Tigerheart's confused look, Dovepaw tentatively began to explain the story of how Jayfeather had just reached into Squirrelflight's throat, and how the shadow cats attacked them. All the while, Tigerheart's amber eyes grew bigger and more intense. When she was done, she was out of breath. Behind her, she could hear the Gathering beginning.

"We should go back," Tigerheart said. "Dovepaw…" He broke off suddenly, searching for words he could not find. Dovepaw studied his handsome features for any sort of reaction. At last, Tigerheart looked up and leaned over to lick her ear, making her pelt heat up. "It's okay, Dovepaw. I'll help you. Promise."

She let him brush out of the shadows first, and then followed. At once, her sister's scent crashed over her.

"Traitor," hissed Ivypaw in her ear. Dovepaw turned to Ivypaw, her breathing coming in quick gasps.

"You listened to my conversation!" she said.

"Of course I did," Ivypaw said sharply. "You were revealing secrets to Tigerheart. ThunderClan secrets."

"Oh, knock it off, Ivypaw," said Dovepaw, angry now. "You _hate_ ThunderClan now. All of those disgusted looks and disdainful sniffs. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Ivypaw's eyes lit up with fire, and she growled a warning.

"You're making a huge mistake," she said. "You have no idea how _stupid_ you're being, Dovepaw! Being with a cat from another Clan."

"I'm not with…"

"Don't think I haven't noticed," parroted Ivypaw. "You're always sneaking out to meet him in the middle of the night, when I'm not looking, or at Gatherings. What else have you told him, anyways? Our patrol schedule? Our battle techniques?"

"Ivypaw!"

"If you hadn't noticed, Dovepaw," Ivypaw said curtly. "We fought a huge battle with ShadowClan less than two moons ago. What makes you think they're over those wounds, huh?"

"You're wrong…" Dovepaw said, hurt. What if ShadowClan was being attacked by the shadows, too? All of the Clans should be cautious.

"What are you two going on about? Mistystar is talking!" From behind them, a voice that could have been any of their warriors hissed a warning. Ivypaw shot Dovepaw a look of venom.

"Sorry, Berrynose," she said bitterly, and stalked off to go sit on the other side of the ThunderClan party.

XXXX

"Dovepaw," Lionblaze said softly, but Dovepaw didn't want to listen to him. "Look, Ivypaw told me you were talking to Tigerheart about the shadows."

Dovepaw looked up in surprise and shot Ivypaw a look of betrayal. If her littermate noticed it, she didn't give away any indication; she just followed Cinderheart and Brackenfur into the trees. What else did Ivypaw tell Lionblaze?

"I thought it was best," Dovepaw said quietly. "I don't want any cats to die because we kept this knowledge to myself."

Lionblaze's hard amber eyes softened, and he nudged her.

"I know you're trying to do the right thing, Dove," he said. "Just be careful what you say to who, okay?" Dovepaw nodded obediently, relieved. It seemed like Lionblaze didn't know a thing about their night meetings – that was lucky. So Ivypaw really was trying to look out for the Clan, not blame her sister.

Sighing, Dovepaw let her senses flow out, knowing that any second now, Lionblaze would snap into mentor mode again and ask her one of those basic questions all mentors asked. There was fairly good prey out – for leaf-bare, anyways. Dovepaw identified a particularly close mouse nearby and wondered if they had time to hunt. No, ShadowClan came first.

She looked towards ShadowClan, listening and scenting the air. What came back to her made her stiffen.

"ShadowClan!" she hissed, making the four others turn. "They're too close, they're…" She closed her eyes to get a good picture. "Hiding in bushes, it seems like. No…someone's in the tree. They're in the trees!" She flung open her eyes, looking up.

"What are you going on about, Dovepaw?" asked Cinderheart. Lionblaze scented the air, his eyes wild. Ivypaw shot Dovepaw a glare and tilted her head to the side, trying to prove her earlier point. "I don't smell anything."

"ShadowClan are attacking," insisting Dovepaw. "They're going to ambush us at the border. They know we're coming!"

"Come on," Brackenfur muttered, and he shoved through the next layer of bushes. "Ivypaw or Dovepaw, go back for help."

"I'm not going anywhere," hissed Ivypaw. Helpless, Dovepaw turned on her heels and charged back through the trees. Then something huge crashed onto her. Dovepaw yowled in surprise and rolled a ShadowClan warrior off of her, turning and finding Ferretpelt there, leaping. He sank his teeth into the back of her neck, pinning her to the ground.

"Where are you going, fluff-ball?" he spat. Digging her claws into the ground, Dovepaw concentrated on her training and shot up again, knocking him backwards. A spinning pile of seething fur and teeth, Dovepaw sank her claws into Ferretpelt's side as he moved to recover, making him yelp. Before she knew what was happening, his teeth sank into her ear, making Dovepaw screech in pain. Her vision flashed red, and then she kicked him off, sinking her claws into his belly and giving him a painful bite on the side of the neck. At the squeal she wanted, Dovepaw kicked the ShadowClan warrior off of her, leaving him stunned, and took off. The others would need her help. As she ran, she cast her senses backwards. Lionblaze was his normal pulsing ball of fury, while Ivypaw and Cinderheart fought side by side against a quartet of ShadowClan warriors and Brackenfur shook off three warriors at once. That was bad. They couldn't keep that up forever.

Darting into camp, Dovepaw yowled the alarm.

"ShadowClan at the border!" she yelled. As she stood there, the world spun, and it was all Dovepaw could do to stay on her paws. No…she had to go back.

"You should rest," Jayfeather said in her ear. "Come on, Dovepaw. You're hurt." Dovepaw shook him away, seeing the patrol that Bramblestar was sending.

"I have to go back," Dovepaw said, and she ran alongside them, falling into step with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe.

"This is so exciting!" mewed Blossomfall. Bumblestripe gave his sister a confused glance, and she shrugged.

"We can finally get ShadowClan back!" she said.

"I think that's what they're thinking," Dovepaw said. Bumblestripe meowed his agreement, just as the patrol crashed through the trees. She saw a flash of yellow fur out of the corner of her eye and leaped into battle again, wrestling a confused black apprentice off Lionblaze's back.

"Thanks," said Lionblaze before throwing himself to assist Brackenfur. Before Dovepaw could reply, the apprentice she had just yanked to the ground was on her, a hissing and screaming mess. She dodged and ducked desperately, but her vision was blurring. She couldn't _lose_! Not now! She was a good apprentice, taught by the best! She was almost a warrior!

Furious, Dovepaw struck out with a paw, and her lucky blow caught the apprentice – Pinepaw, Dovepaw remembered – by surprise. Pinepaw yelped and shook her head, giving Dovepaw a chance to slip behind her and pounce on her back.

Another huge blow knocked her to the ground, and another warrior stood in her dizzy vision. Dovepaw fought to get to her feet, but then, all of a sudden, a streak of silver dashed before her to sink long claws into the warrior's muzzle. Ivypaw!

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Ivypaw as her opponent whimpered in pain. Shaking her head again and clearing the last of her dizziness, Dovepaw jumped back at the recovering Pinepaw, scraping her claws down an exposed black flank. Crying out, Pinepaw backed away, running for the bushes behind her.

Dovepaw turned to see that Ivypaw's opponent had succeeded in pinning her down and was moving claws for her throat. No!

"Hey! That's my sister!" screamed Dovepaw, and she launched herself for the warrior, knocking him to the ground and scratching mercilessly.

"I can fight for myself," said Ivypaw, but then she was gone to another corner of battle. Her unknown warrior got to his feet, hissing and kicking, and threw Dovepaw across the clearing with a smash. Aching, Dovepaw got to her feet, but her opponent had vanished. She could still fight! She would always still fight, no matter how tired she got.

Then, she heard Blossomfall yell out in pain, and Dovepaw charged towards the noise, finding her former den-mate locked in furious combat with Olivenose. She leaped into the fray, finding Olivenose's back easily and locking her teeth into the scruff of her neck to pull her away from Blossomfall.

"Thanks, Dovepaw," panted Blossomfall. As Blossomfall rocketed her claws down Olivenose's exposed belly, Dovepaw let go and rolled out of the way. Olivenose spat blood onto the ground before retreating back, wounded.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" The order was shrill, and the remaining enemies retreated into the trees. Dovepaw watched them go, her vision blurring the whole time. She shook her head to clear the dizziness, but nothing happened – just a dull ache in her head. Wobbling on her paws, Dovepaw turned to look at Brambleclaw, who had led them into battle. As she fell, Lionblaze caught her on the other side.

"Careful," he said. "Let's get you back to camp. You fought brilliantly, Dovepaw."

Grateful, Dovepaw leaned on him until they returned. She collapsed only on Jayfeather's orders and felt another sting of pain as Jayfeather slapped a poultice onto her wounds.

"You mouse-brain," Jayfeather said furiously through a mouthful of herbs. "You could have been killed. You should have stayed!"

"I had to go back…" Dovepaw coughed. "It was my fault…"

That was surprisingly clear for her state of delirium, but Jayfeather gave her a curious glance. Dovepaw knew that it was her fault, no matter what anyone (Lionblaze) would argue later on. She had exposed a Clan weakness, just like Ivypaw had warned her. That was treason. Why would Tigerheart betray her like that?

She brooded on this for the rest of the night, rotating sore paws and wishing in vain that sleep could take her. Tigerheart seemed fond of her the whole time. She'd just been trying to help…why had he taken the information about the shadow warriors to his Clan with the intent of attacking? Could it not have been Tigerheart's idea? That was still possible, wasn't it?

In the morning, Dovepaw struggled to her feet and found, amazingly, that the worst of her wounds no longer made her head throb in agony. Jayfeather cleared her to leave his den, although under different circumstances, he probably wouldn't have. He still had white-cough patients to deal with, and battle scars could be handled elsewhere. As she stumbled into the camp, Dovepaw looked around for Ivypaw. She hadn't noticed her littermate in the medicine den, so maybe she was alright. It took a little while, but she finally noticed Ivypaw eating alone in the far corner of the frosty camp.

"Hey," Dovepaw said quietly. "Can I sit?"

"No one's stopping you," Ivypaw said. She didn't speak as Dovepaw sat.

"You were right," Dovepaw murmured, dropping her head onto her paws. "I shouldn't have told Tigerheart any of that."

"No, you shouldn't have," agreed Ivypaw. "They took total advantage over us. Guess your little mate doesn't love you like you thought."

That stung more than any of Jayfeather's herbs or Ferretpelt's blows, and Dovepaw choked on her words and her tears. Then, something occurred to her.

"They knew our tree attack," Dovepaw said. "I never…I never told Tigerheart about that. And, they knew when our border patrol was going to come through."

"Sure you never told Tigerheart any of that?" said Ivypaw dryly. Dovepaw read the bluff in her littermate's eyes and gasped, sitting back on her paws again.

"Border patrol schedule and battle strategies," she said. "Those are the exact things you said at the Gatherings." Ivypaw narrowed her eyes in fury.

"Are you accusing _me_ of betrayal?" she spat. Dovepaw glared at her.

"Should I?" she asked in a low voice. Ivypaw opened her mouth to reply.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's call took them all by surprise, and the two sisters exchanged one last look of loathing before returning to the rest of the Clan. Firestar stood on the Highledge, looking not in the least bit worried. That was good. What was going on, then?

Dovepaw searched the crowd for Lionblaze – he always knew what was going on – but couldn't find him. She settled instead beside Blossomfall and Rosepetal.

"As you all know, yesterday, ShadowClan attacked one of our border patrols," Firestar said imperiously. "We defeated them, but not without significant contributions from all of our warriors. However, today, I wish to recognize our two apprentices." Firestar's eyes found Dovepaw. "Dovepaw and Ivypaw, step forward."

Her heart in her throat, Dovepaw did as she was told, finding Ivypaw once again. The two sisters exchanged a glance, and this time, Dovepaw found no malice within her heart or Ivypaw's eyes.

"Dovepaw spotted ShadowClan first, and ran back to warn the Clan," Firestar reported. "But then she returned to battle and continued to fight. She performed as bravely as any warrior. And Ivypaw fought admirably in battle, never tiring, always helping her Clan-mates. It has been a long time since I have seen an apprentice perform battle moves as flawlessly as Ivypaw did yesterday. Today, it is time to make them warriors."

Dovepaw's paws began to shake in excitement. Warriors! Finally, they were going to be warriors! Firestar tilted his head up.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior today." His eyes turned to Ivypaw. "Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said Ivypaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivypool. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Firestar leaned forward, resting his muzzle on Ivypool's head, and Dovepaw watched as her sister licked Firestar's shoulder. Dovepaw's breath caught in her throat as Firestar's green eyes passed to her. She stepped up past Ivypool.

"Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said Dovepaw, her tongue barely able to form the words for excitement.

"Then," said Firestar with a smile, "by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this moment you will be known as Doveheart. StarClan honors your intelligence and enterprise, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Doveheart licked her leader's shoulder when commanded, and then stepped back to stare at her leader. She and Ivypool exchanged a thrilled glance.

"Ivypool! Doveheart! Ivypool! Doveheart!" The sound of her new name, and of Ivypool's, rose up from the crowd as if they were rising for battle. Basking in the glory of the moment, Doveheart lifted her head high.

All of this may have been her fault, but she had fought like a warrior! That was what mattered – that, and that she fixed what she had destroyed.

* * *

**Elsi: Look! There's a next chapter! Read on, my good friends! Or, if you would be so kind, leave me a review using the nice button below. I'd appreciate how you feel about my versions of these characters. **

**Elsi: Oh, and to re-iterate, YES I KNOW HER NAME IS DOVEWING. I love the Dovewing/Dove's Wing thing, but as the Ancients don't play that big of a part in my version of the story (sorry!), I thought it would be more fitting to name her Doveheart. Also, I started this story after Fading Echoes came out and she didn't have a warrior name then...**

**Elsi: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 8: Lionblaze

**Elsi: A Lionblaze chapter! I actually really enjoy the Lionblaze chapters. They're the most tangible to me, probably because Lionblaze has the most tangible power out of the Three/Four. Yes. I know. Ivypool doesn't have any special powers in canon. SHE DOES HERE. THAT'S WHY IT'S FANFICTION.**

**Elsi: On that note, I really don't own Warriors. Or any of these characters. **

**Elsi: You should expect more of this story soon, probably, well, okay, maybe not. It's my goal to write two WaS chapters to every chapter of the regular series. I've hit a point where I'm bringing in aspects of this story to Book 3, so I need to reveal them here first. Chronology and stuff. **

**Elsi: Read on, good readers!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Lionblaze_

Lionblaze stretched in the morning light. Where should he and Cinderheart bring Dovepaw and Ivypaw today?

Oh, no. Doveheart was a warrior now. She and Ivypool had pushed into the den early that morning and were just beginning to stir. He felt bad about sleeping in so late, but with nothing to stop him, he had enjoyed sleeping for the first time.

"Hello, lazy furball!" Cinderheart bounded up to him, beaming. "Want to do something now that we don't have any apprentices?"

She seemed far too cheerful for the situation. Only a few days ago, Jayfeather had ripped a ball of darkness out of her leg. Add that to the fact that ShadowClan had attacked, and none of this made sense. Lionblaze shrugged mentally, deciding that he wasn't bothered by it. He opened his mouth to reply, but then remembered Cinderheart's confession, and the strange way she felt for him, and…if he accepted her invitation, it would be like promising her that he felt the same way. Did he? He wasn't so sure. Jayfeather would be angry if he just tossed her around, too. He had to be careful.

"Sure," Lionblaze said. "Let's see what Brambleclaw needs us to do." Cinderheart's face fell, but Lionblaze pretended like he didn't see and trotted up to his foster father.

"Good, just who I need," Brambleclaw said. "Cinderheart, I need you to go down towards the lake with Dustpelt and Whitewing and Foxleap. They're going to investigate for any shadow activity."

"Lionblaze can come," Cinderheart said. "He was there."

"I need Lionblaze to go hunting," Brambleclaw cut in, making Lionblaze immensely relieved. "You and Brightheart and…you know what? Take the new warriors with you. They seem awake enough." Lionblaze looked over his shoulder, relieved to see Doveheart and Ivypool emerging from the warriors den for the first time. He ushered his party together quickly, and they set out.

"How does it feel to go hunting as a warrior?" Brightheart asked pleasantly. Doveheart beamed her reply. Ivypool shrugged her shoulders.

"Hunting is hunting," Ivypool answered. "Either way, it's about feeding the Clan."

_That's a good answer_, thought Lionblaze, _but Ivypool doesn't seem to believe it._

They traveled in silence for a while, until Brightheart tugged Lionblaze aside.

"You were Doveheart's mentor," Brightheart said. "Has something come between those two? They're usually so close." Lionblaze shifted uncomfortably for a moment before nodding.

"I don't know what," he said. Truthfully, Lionblaze was almost positive that it had to do with Tigerheart, which made him uncomfortable. Was Doveheart growing too close to Tigerheart? They'd been friends, but his name kept popping up. Why else would Ivypool have told him about their conversation at the Gathering?

Doveheart paused, flicking her ears. Then, without a word, she dropped into a deep hunter's crouch. Lionblaze beamed – it was, as always, flawless. Ivypool stepped back beside him to watch as Doveheart set her eyes on a clump of vibrating ferns. Lionblaze sniffed the air, catching the smell of mouse she was after, and watched Doveheart creep and spring. The mouse was pinned under her claws, and Doveheart sat up, proud.

"My first catch as a warrior!" she said, muffled by the fresh-kill. Lionblaze and Brightheart exchanged an amused glance.

"Wasn't particularly special, was it?" Ivypool said, cutting into the peace. Lionblaze rounded on Ivypool, ready to scold her, but Doveheart spoke up before he could react.

"It's not supposed to be special."

"Isn't it, though?" asked Ivypool. "With you, it's all supposed to be special. Special training. Special privileges. Special senses. Special friends from -."

"Ivypool, that's enough," Lionblaze cut in, but Ivypool wasn't done. Horrified at what was about to be revealed, Lionblaze turned to Brightheart.

"Can you go get Jayfeather?" he asked quickly. "I think something's…er…well, I need him very much. Please, Brightheart."

Skeptical, Brightheart started to refuse, but at the look in his eyes, conceded.

"I got it," Brightheart answered. "I'm sure you can handle this."

"Thank you," Lionblaze said. He was utterly relieved that it was someone like Brightheart, who understood and respected that she wasn't the most important cat in the Clan, that she played a part just like everyone else, and that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Doveheart had something special between them.

"You two need to cut it out, now," Lionblaze said, but Ivypool had just gotten started.

"It's your fault that we got attacked!" said Ivypool. "You shouldn't have told Tigerheart anything! Maybe you shouldn't be sneaking off to hidden meetings anymore! Huh? Ever thought of that? Ever thought that maybe Tigerheart is reporting your every move to someone more important?"

"Blackstar is more important?" spat Doveheart, puffing up her already fluffy fur. "What's gotten into you, Ivypool?"

"Blackstar is like Firestar," said Ivypool darkly. "Another stupid leader making stupid decisions. Firestar thinks you're the special one, huh? That's mouse-dung. I'm the special one now. I've been training harder than you could ever believe. You wouldn't last two minutes in my training, but me…I'm amazing now." Ivypool beamed, lifting her chin up.

"You're not…what training?" Doveheart's ears flattened to the back of her head, and Lionblaze felt the same happening to him. He didn't want this to be the truth.

"I'm being trained to stop the corruption in this forest," Ivypool reported. "Soon, we're going to stop everyone who has hindered the Clans."

"Who is we?" Lionblaze asked as calmly as he could. Ivypool ignored him.

"You think Tigerheart is just going to listen to you calmly, is that right? No, Doveheart. He's working with me. When he's not spying on you, he's with _me_. Me, training to see a better future."

"Training _where_?" Lionblaze asked, his voice rising in anger. Ivypool tilted her chin in the air.

"I don't have to tell you abominations _anything_," she said. Lionblaze was sick of asking, so he strode up to Ivypool and towered over her, baring his teeth.

"The Place of No Stars," he said in the meanest voice he could think of. "You're training with Tigerstar."

"To save the Clans," said Ivypool, confirming all of his fears.

"No…" Doveheart's voice was feeble, hidden. "This isn't true. Tell me you're lying, Ivypool…"

"Me and Tigerheart and the others," Ivypool said, glaring at her. "I know everything, Doveheart. He doesn't _love_ you. You're just another piece for the cause."

"Ivypool…you're about to make me extremely angry," Lionblaze said, gaining her attention. "I suggest you back up a few steps."

"That would be preferable." All of a sudden, Jayfeather appeared at the side of the clearing. "Brightheart's in camp. It's just us."

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze said, relieved. He left Ivypool for a moment, making her wince, and strode to him. "She's with Tigerstar. Could she be…?"

"I don't know anything about the fourth," snapped Jayfeather. He turned to face Ivypool, who glared in his direction. "Ivypool."

"Are you going to lecture me again, Jayfeather?" laughed Ivypool. "You can't stop what's happening. You're just some stupid blind medicine cat. No one needs you."

"Go," Jayfeather said quietly. "I'll get to you one day, Ivypool, but that day isn't today. Leave Lionblaze and Doveheart alone."

"She's betraying the Clan, you know," Ivypool said sharply.

"Yes, I know," said Jayfeather. "And so are you." Ivypool glared at him and stiffened. "I'm not going to tell Firestar. But I won't give up on you, either."

"What do you know?" said Ivypool. She spat at Jayfeather's paws and stalked away. Lionblaze felt the fury edging into his paws. _No one_ disrespected his brother like that.

"Stay, Lionblaze," Jayfeather said in a soft voice. The medicine cat jerked his head to Doveheart, who was now a fluff-ball of defeat. Her ears drooped, her tail sat limply behind her, and her shoulders were hunched over her paws.

"Hey," Lionblaze said, reaching over to her. "It's okay."

"I just want my sister again," said Doveheart. Then she was sobbing, and Lionblaze wrapped his tail around her. "She's in the Dark Forest, Lionblaze! With Tigerstar and Hawkfrost and those horrible cats. And Tigerheart…"

"We'll get Ivypool back," Lionblaze said, letting her lean into him. "Jayfeather will get her back." His brother nodded solemnly. "Could she be the forth?"

"It's very possible," agreed Jayfeather. "I don't know. Keep searching." He heaved a sigh and turned away again. Doveheart ceased her weeping for a moment and looked up at him. Then she broke again.

"It's alright, Dove," Lionblaze said quietly. "Jayfeather will bring Ivypool back. Promise."

XXXX

"All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Half a moon since Doveheart and Ivypool had become warriors – and Doveheart's world had fallen apart – and somehow, Clan life never changed. It had been a calm half-moon…no shadow warriors to report, no more ShadowClan attacks. Maybe their response to the attack had proven their strength – for the moment. Lionblaze was relieved for a little peace, even if it was hard-fought. He stretched and plodded over to sit by Doveheart, like he did more often than not. It was that or sit by Cinderheart (nearly a moon later and he was still uncomfortable being around her for too long), which he did often enough to keep her believing that they were still close. Lionblaze didn't want to lose Cinderheart's friendship. She had always been one of his closest companions…he just didn't think about her romantically. Or did he? He didn't want to think about it.

"Today, ThunderClan celebrates how life continues with the naming of two new apprentices," called Firestar. "Molekit and Cherrykit, step forward."

The two kits in question staggered up, bouncing like kits all did. Lionblaze looked over to see Berrynose and Poppyfrost beaming side-by-side, and a pang hit him. He looked across camp to Cinderheart, who smiled back at him. Maybe he _did_ want to grow close to Cinderheart. She would be a good mother…

Disturbed by his train of thought, Lionblaze wrenched his gaze back to the kits, who were dwarfed by Firestar.

"Molekit and Cherrykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprentices. Molekit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Molepaw. StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior." His eyes flashed away. "Rosepetal. You will be mentor to Molepaw. You have shown courage in the face of danger and have proven your loyalty to the Clan. I am sure you will train Molepaw to do the same."

Mentor and apprentice united, making Lionblaze smile and nudge Doveheart. She had been so very excited as an apprentice. She'd been an amazing apprentice, really. Now she was a warrior.

"Cherrykit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Cherrypaw. StarClan, guide this new apprentice and teach her your ways. May you guide her well until she becomes a warrior. Icecloud. You will be mentor to Cherrypaw. You are a hard-working and strong warrior, and I trust that you will pass these qualities down to Cherrypaw."

As Icecloud and Cherrypaw met as mentor and apprentice, Lionblaze found himself crying up into the sky with the rest of the Clan – "Molepaw! Cherrypaw!" Doveheart did the same beside him, and he knew that she had found some sort of excitement in the ceremony. Hardly anything excited Doveheart these days, so the cheer of a celebration was good for her. Relieved at her reaction, Lionblaze moved forward to greet the new apprentices.

"I hate to pull you away now," said Jayfeather's voice in his ear. Lionblaze turned and promised that he was indifferent. The medicine cat pulled him back towards his den and faced him.

"Sorry to pull you back," Jayfeather said again. "I just thought that now, while the Clan is busy, is a good time to warn you."

"Warn me?" asked Lionblaze. His nerves lighted in his chest.

"I just had a warning from StarClan," Jayfeather murmured. "I was told that those new mentors and apprentices are in danger of some sort. I don't know who…I don't know how…but one or more of them is in deadly danger." He tilted his head. "I don't want anything to happen to new apprentices, or good warriors. Would you and Doveheart keep an eye on them? Seeing as I am incapable of doing so myself." That last bit was dry enough to make Lionblaze snicker, even in the severity of the situation.

"If StarClan has put them in particular danger, it must be important," he said. Jayfeather nodded, his face grave. "I'll see if I can help."

"Thanks, Lionblaze," said Jayfeather, sounding relieved. "Oh…how's Cinderheart?"

_He asks about Cinderheart, when Doveheart is the one that's upset._

"Fine," said Lionblaze, shrugging. "She doesn't seem upset to me." Jayfeather nodded pensively. Seeing it as a dismissal, Lionblaze brushed outside. More missions. Fantastic.

XXXX

Lionblaze found his eyes slipping short, and he jerked them open when he heard his name. Icecloud stood over him, her blue eyes intense. It was late, but the low light gave Icecloud's pelt a shimmery, star-like feel to it. He smiled at the effect on his Clan-mate, who smiled back.

"I never got a chance," he said. "Congratulations on your apprentice. Cherrypaw looks like she'll make a good warrior someday, especially now that she has a great mentor." That was good flattery, he figured. Icecloud laughed at this, making him grin.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Icecloud said. Her voice took a suddenly shy tilt, one that he rarely saw in Icecloud. "You were a really good mentor to Doveheart, and I want to do the same for Cherrypaw. Do you think you can help me brush up on my battle skills? If you're not busy."

That was a good idea, really, and it would fulfill Jayfeather's request. Nodding, Lionblaze stood up and stretched.

"I'd be happy to help out," he said. "What were you hoping to do?"

"Just the basics," Icecloud said nervously. "I mean, I know what I'm doing, but I don't know how to teach. I figured that if I was more comfortable with the moves in the context of training, it would help."

"That makes sense," Lionblaze said, because it did. He respected the way Icecloud was actually asking for help – few mentors did that. He certainly hadn't, and it had shown in his first few lessons with Doveheart.

"It's lovely out today," Icecloud commented, bouncing a little bit as they walked through the woods. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no trouble at all," Lionblaze answered with a smile. "I kind of miss battle training, to be honest. I got so used to training with Doveheart and Ivypool."

"Sure," Icecloud said. "You and Cinderheart often worked together. I bet you were really close." All of this was said super quietly, as if Icecloud didn't want to pry. Lionblaze nodded, avoiding the sensitive subject.

"It was nice to have someone to catch my teaching mistakes," he said. "Maybe you and Rosepetal could team up, too."

Icecloud nodded in agreement. They arrived in the clearing then, and Icecloud turned to face him. Lionblaze took up his fighting stance on the other end of the clearing. Just like he was fighting Doveheart – not too hard, but a challenge. Icecloud had to be ready for everything.

"Just a quick bout, to warm up?" he suggested. Icecloud nodded. "You attack first."

She leaped for him, her jump skillful and surprisingly successful at catching him, despite his side-step. Impressed, Lionblaze regained his balance and sprung for Icecloud. She ducked, but he grabbed her tail and yanked her around. Spitting, Icecloud smacked him with a firm paw and butted into him. She wasn't bad, not in the slightest. He crouched down, waiting for her next attack, and sprung up to knock her back when she pounced. Icecloud squirmed under his pin, effectively pushing her paws between them and shoving him back. Though she was small, Icecloud was surprisingly strong, and he reeled for a moment before leaping back into battle. They went on like that for a few more minutes, until Lionblaze finished the fight by pinning Icecloud by the back of her neck.

"That was fantastic," Icecloud panted when Lionblaze released her. She sat up and shook dirt out of her face. "I'd forgotten how good of a warrior you are." Icecloud twitched her white tail.

"It's been a long time since we've fought together," said Lionblaze. "But you're a good fighter, Icecloud." He looked at her in surprise, not expecting such clever tactics from the snowy warrior. She was often clumsy, and not the best hunter the Clan had to offer. But here, on the battlefield, she had been calm, smart, and graceful. He was excited about working with her further.

"So, what do you think?" Icecloud asked. "Will I be good enough for Cherrypaw? I don't want to let the Clan down."

Lionblaze laughed at the insecurity, somewhat amazed. She honestly doubted herself, but it was all for the good of the Clan. So few cats these days gave themselves so entirely to ThunderClan – it haunted him everyday, because it seemed like Tigerstar had a point. Everyone seemed dedicated to themselves above the Clan, but here was a she-cat putting her dignity on the line to make sure she could give the Clan a good warrior.

"What's so funny?" asked Icecloud, fake-pouting. Lionblaze stopped laughing, but he couldn't shake the merriness from his heart. This was such light-hearted fun. Fighting with a friend, and finding one of those rare cats that could impress him just on their personalities. Cinderheart could do that, too. That was why he liked her.

"You're going to be a spectacular mentor," said Lionblaze. "I'm just happy to actually have met a cat who puts her Clan before her pride." Icecloud shrugged, accepting the praise.

"I figured you would be the best cat to ask," she said. "You would treat me like I'm doing the right thing."

"You are," said Lionblaze. "Plus, this is fun. I'm very happy to be here."

Icecloud's whiskers twitched.

"I am, too," she admitted. "Can you show me that recovery you did earlier?"

Lionblaze sprung back into his element, not quite realizing that it was _Lionblaze_ that needed something to celebrate as well as Doveheart.

* * *

**Elsi: I have written three DIFFERENT ceremonies today. I'm so done with ceremonies. No more. I did the warrior ceremony for Doveheart and Ivypool, the apprentice ceremony for Molepaw and Cherrypaw, and I did a medicine cat ceremony for the regular series early. SO DONE.**

**Elsi: That aside...if you've read the original series, you probably know where that last scene is going...if not, you probably still know where it's going. I'm really excited that Icecloud is a major character...I always wanted more of her in the books.**

**Elsi: If you would be so kind, review, please! It often inspires me to write more...especially if I've had a break between updates...**


	11. Chapter 9: Ivypool

**Elsi: I really didn't want to write any more of this for a while...and then I woke up this morning and wanted to write NOTHING ELSE. Typical.**

**Elsi: So, here are two more chapters for you! I hope you guys actually appreciate these updates...**

**Elsi: I don't own Warriors. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 9

_Ivypool_

On the night of the full moon, Ivypool went to the Dark Forest without being called.

She stumbled into the dark grass, shaking her head. Where was Hawkfrost? He was always in her dreams…he never left her alone. Ivypool took a deep breath and found his scent in the air. With a smirk of satisfaction, she stalked through the woods, her ears perked. This was some sort of test, wasn't it? Well, Ivypool was a warrior now. She would most certainly pass anything he had to throw at her.

Ivypool began to hear voices – a trick? One of them was Hawkfrost, sure. Another sounded familiar as well – Tigerstar! And who was the third? Taking a deep breath, Ivypool pressed to the grass and closed her eyes, focusing on hearing what was being said.

"What's our next step, then?" It was a tom's voice, and Ivypool was sure that she knew it well. One of her training mates, of course. "I did what you asked me to do."

Ivypool identified the voice then, and her entire body tensed up in hatred. _Tigerheart._ The stupid tom that kept getting in her way, through Doveheart and through everything else. What did Hawkfrost and Tigerstar both want with him? A pang of jealousy caught her by surprise.

"This is good," Hawkfrost said. "Now that ShadowClan and ThunderClan have split apart, we can begin working to take ThunderClan down."

Ivypool tensed entirely. Take ThunderClan down? They were making ThunderClan better! What was this about taking them down?

"Will that really help ShadowClan?" asked Tigerheart.

"Of course," Hawkfrost explained. "ThunderClan is ShadowClan's biggest rival, after all."

"The plan will proceed," Tigerstar said quietly. Silence fell from the other two, and a shiver ran up Ivypool's spine. She took a few hesitant paw-steps forward, attempting to get a glimpse of their conversation, but bushes and dark trees blocked her still. "The shadows will continue into the real world, taking away all the abominations. ThunderClan will crumble, leaving only our trusted soldiers. From there, we can sneak into this world and return. Victorious. Do you understand now, Tigerheart, what you must do?"

Silence extended over the forest for a few seconds, and Ivypool's eyes went open. Her entire body felt frozen in confusion. Was that really the plan? To destroy most of ThunderClan? What happened to her, then? What about Doveheart and Whitewing and her family?

"I understand, Tigerstar," said Tigerheart in a low voice. Ivypool gritted her teeth and attempted to scoot forward. Something was happening in silence, and she _needed_ to see it.

"Hawkfrost," said Tigerstar suddenly. "Did you call your apprentice here?"

"No," Hawkfrost said in surprise. Ivypool gulped – they meant her. A very strong instinct told her to run, but Ivypool just dug her claws into the ground and waited. She wasn't afraid of Hawkfrost or Tigerstar! They were dead, and they were on her side – the side that would make the Clans better. What had she to be afraid of?

Suddenly, Hawkfrost's face loomed before her.

"How did you end up here?" he asked in a sneer.

"I dreamed," answered Ivypool, narrowing her eyes. "Just like I always do." Hawkfrost nodded thoughtfully and pulled away, his tail whacking her on the nose.

"Come on, then." Reluctant, Ivypool stalked after him, her stomach churning. They had told Tigerheart a different plan than they had told her…did that mean they were lying to Tigerheart? Or was she the one being lied to?

When he saw her, Tigerheart gave her a sharp tilt of the head, making Ivypool want to snort. Who did Tigerheart think he was, anyways? He had made that battle between their Clans happen, and it was all thanks to Doveheart and these meetings.

Hold on a minute. How had Ivypool missed that? ShadowClan _had_, in fact, known their patrol schedule, which was something that Tigerstar and his ranks had ordered to be known. It was so they could call each warrior at corresponding times to train together. And they all knew techniques from different Clans by now. Had all of that been…to help ShadowClan attack ThunderClan? Would WindClan be next? Ivypool unsheathed her claws slowly, forcing herself to meet Tigerstar's eyes instead. The giant tabby lounged on a large, flat rock, staring down at Hawkfrost, Tigerheart, and Ivypool. If he noticed anything about her that was different, he would think it was for fear.

It wasn't for fear. It was for anger, and suspicion that she had been misled.

"Good," Tigerstar said to her. "You're a warrior now. Congratulations. You fought well in the battle."

"The battle that you planned," said Ivypool. Tigerstar nodded carefully.

"It is all part of the plan," he said. "Which you heard, I assume." At her mew of confirmation, Tigerstar stood, stretching his long claws on the rockface with a dreadful screech. Then the huge tom jumped down from the rock, towering over her.

"You understand, don't you, Ivypool?" he asked. "You understand the plan."

"You told me we were making the Clans great," Ivypool said. "You never said anything about destroying ThunderClan."

"What a sweet kit," Tigerstar called to Hawkfrost. He glanced back. "We would be cleansing ThunderClan of its liars and corrupt hearts. Replacing them with good, stable leadership." Tigerstar rested his tail on Ivypool's shoulder as if he was her friend, but the look in his eyes was a threat. "Leadership like you."

"What does 'coming into this world' mean?" asked Ivypool. Tigerstar raised his eyebrows and smiled a little bit, looking even more menacing.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "We need to have a presence in the real world, Ivypool. You and Tigerheart and the rest of our soldiers can give us that strength. You can bring the Clans back to glory. Just…trust us."

She held those eyes for a few moments, part of her buying into the argument, and part of her terrified. That had been a lie – so what else was a lie? What were these dark cats _really_ planning to do? Ivypool settled herself then; she had settled into this training routine, and she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Whatever the plan was, she would find out the hard way. Maybe it was still going to work out in her favor.

"I'm with you," said Ivypool quietly. Tigerstar grinned carnivorously and stalked back up to his rock.

"Good," he said. "Hawkfrost, take Ivypool and Tigerheart to train with the others. Tonight is a night of accomplishment!"

"Every night is a night of accomplishment here," Tigerheart said to Ivypool in a cautiously cheerful voice. Tigerstar gave an approving nod, and Hawkfrost took the lead, pulling them away.

They walked in silence, but Ivypool was screaming on the inside. Jayfeather and Lionblaze and Doveheart…when they had found out, they had been so worried. Something about this place worried them, and it had broken Doveheart's heart to hear that both she and Tigerheart were involved. Surely that was justified, and Ivypool thought that she was starting to see what Jayfeather meant in the words _Tigerstar has no allies._ Still…everything Tigerstar said made sense. StarClan had been delivering messages to kittypets and warriors who had broken the code for ages. She had to do something about that. It was her duty to ThunderClan!

What was really going on in the Place of No Stars, as Lionblaze called it?

"So, Ivypool," Tigerheart said, giving her a glance. "Now that I know you're committed to the cause, do you think you could put in a good word for me? You know…with Doveheart? She's a big help, and…"

"Never," spat Ivypool, recoiling. He was using her! He was actually using her! "Doveheart is my littermate! I'm not going to betray her like that."

Hawkfrost whirled around.

"The cause comes first," he reminded her. "You're on our side now. If Doveheart is mingling with those abominations, we need to save her quickly. She has information that we could use."

"That's my littermate!" protested Ivypool. _I'm not dragging her into this mess!_

"No," Hawkfrost said. "We are your family now. You're one of us, and now that you are, you cannot back out. Not for your fluffy littermate, not for anyone." He picked up the pace, and Ivypool chased after him and Tigerheart, watching those huge shoulders bounce up and down. Hawkfrost wouldn't let her help Doveheart. She would be in danger.

What did it matter? Doveheart was annoying. She had always looked better than Ivypool, and Ivypool was _sick _of her acting like she was – she wasn't! Now, Ivypool was the smart one, the quick one, the strong one. Doveheart had no place in her life anymore.

_She's my littermate,_ Ivypool said internally. _No matter how much we fight, she's still my littermate. I want her to be happy._

And she would _never_ be happy with Tigerheart!

XXXX

"Good!" called Hawkfrost as Ivypool rolled out of the way of Breezepelt's strike. "Good work. Both of you."

"Yes," agreed Brokenstar, appearing and twining around Breezepelt. "They're almost on the same level, Hawkfrost."

"Ivypool will never be as good of a warrior as I am," said Breezepelt coolly. Ivypool opened her mouth to retort when Hawkfrost cut in, blocking her from seeing Breezepelt as he marched forward.

"Ivypool has proved her loyalty, and she improves every day," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "I am not sure if taking a mate is the best way to accomplish our goals, Breezepelt."

The black tom's ears flattened, and he sneered.

"I have no mate," he said.

"Hawkfrost brings up a valid point," said Brokenstar, unsheathing his claws suddenly, Ivypool took a step back, not believing what she was seeing. What did having a mate have to do with anything? Granted, she would never have expected it of Breezepelt, but…

"The little warrior is too close to you," Brokenstar went on. "She is becoming a weakness. It would not be wise for you to speak to her in the near future."

"Sunstrike is…not my mate," Breezepelt said sharply. "She's just a warrior that follows me around. Leave her out of this."

"You should do well not to involve her in the first place," said Brokenstar. "She's the daughter of some cross-Clan love affair, no doubt. Such beasts should not be permitted to have any place in your life."

"She's just another cat," said Breezepelt. "I'm fighting for WindClan, remember?" He puffed up to his full size, and Ivypool took a step back.

"Either you uninvolved her from your life," said Hawkfrost, interfering. "Or we do the work for you. Your little she-cat is a distraction, and she will not be a good addition to our ranks." Ivypool's throat went very dry, and her claws dug into the earth beneath her. Breezepelt took a step away from Brokenstar and Hawkfrost, his amber eyes full of betrayal.

Then Ivypool knew. Breezepelt was getting too close to someone that the cats here considered to be a distraction. If he didn't be careful, they would kill her…just for the risk of losing him as a warrior. And if they could kill Breezepelt's family, they could most certainly do the same to any of them.

That meant Doveheart.

"And what of you," Brokenstar asked through a sneer. "Inseparable from your littermate? I worry about your relationship becoming too…"

"Doveheart means nothing to me," Ivypool said in as cool a voice as she could find. She narrowed her eyes at Brokenstar, as if daring him to make a jab at her. Meanwhile, her heart hammered away in her chest. This was dangerous now. "All my life, she has overshadowed me. Not anymore."

"Ivypool knows where her loyalties lie," said Hawkfrost, giving a suggestive glance to Breezepelt. Ivypool met the WindClan cat's eyes and saw the fear that rested in her own heart. She was in too deep, but that was alright. She would just keep going. ThunderClan could still be saved.

"That's enough training for tonight," Brokenstar said, and even as he said the words, the world started to go fuzzy. Ivypool felt something nudging her awake. She shook her head…

And when she did, she sat up in her nest in the warrior's den, stirring Bumblestripe beside her. The tabby tom blinked open his eyes and fixed them on her, but Ivypool was too in shock to care. Then, Bumblestripe poked her with a paw to catch her attention.

"You're bleeding, Ivypool," he hissed, standing up. "How did that happen?"

Ivypool looked down in guilt, finding that her foreleg was coated in blood. She shook out her pelt, smiling to comfort Bumblestripe.

"Thorn," she mouthed, so as not to wake anyone else. But the tabby warrior was already marching out of the den, flicking his tail to indicate for her to follow. A little afraid of what was going to happen, but admitting that her injuries from last night did hurt, Ivypool followed him into the moonlight.

Once they emerged, Bumblestripe took a good look at the wound. Ivypool jerked her leg away, licking some of the blood away.

"It was probably a thorn in my bedding," she said quickly.

"That's a pretty bad injury for a thorn," he pointed out. Ivypool shrugged. "You should have Jayfeather check that out."

"There's really no need…" Ivypool began, starting to panic, but Bumblestripe nudged her forcefully in the direction of the medicine den, hitting one of her bruises. She winced, and he gasped.

"What have you been doing every day?" he asked crossly. "You look like you just fell into the hollow!"

"I'm fine," insisted Ivypool, but by that point, Bumblestripe had marched into the medicine den. Ivypool groaned aloud; the last place she wanted to be was Jayfeather's den. He would try to lecture her again about her decisions, and Ivypool didn't want to hear it.

Then she remembered the encounter with Hawkfrost and Brokenstar and Breezepelt, and Ivypool reconsidered Jayfeather's words. He would try to help. Well, she didn't want to endanger Doveheart or anyone else that she trusted…but maybe he could still help to shed some light on the situation. She had never really found out why he was so afraid of the Dark Forest, anyways.

Jayfeather's eyes were big and cloudy as always, but he recognized her right away, despite the overwhelming smell of sick cats. Ivypool nearly choked on the scent.

"Thank you, Bumblestripe, but you can go," Jayfeather said curtly. Bumblestripe glanced hopefully towards the back of the den, perhaps looking for his sister. Jayfeather didn't miss it. "Briarlight is asleep. You can visit her later." Nodding curtly, Bumblestripe departed from the den, leaving Ivypool with the medicine cat and his patients.

"So…" Ivypool said awkwardly. "Slept on a thorn, I think."

Giving her the most withering look a blind cat could give, Jayfeather dragged Ivypool to the back with his tail. He slipped around Briarlight's nest to the storage, leaving Ivypool to sit in awkward silence beside Briarlight. Left with nothing to do but watch her sleep, Ivypool turned to Briarlight. Her position was so horrific, with those hind legs straight back – she really was an abomination. Ivypool swallowed that automatic label, considering the compassion that Bumblestripe and the rest of Briarlight's family showed her. If she ever became horribly injured, would anyone still love her?

The fear of being forgotten was soon overshadowed by the realization hat she would be crippled, which would make her an abomination. That would be most unfair – it wasn't like this was Briarlight's fault! But she was still a target, just like…Jayfeather.

As she considered him, the medicine cat brushed towards her, beginning to clean her latest injuries with a wet piece of moss.

"First time you've actually come to me," Jayfeather grumbled.

"I didn't exactly have a choice," Ivypool said, automatically making her voice into a sharp growl. "Bumblestripe saw me bleeding and freaked out." She humphed to show what she thought of that, but Jayfeather didn't react.

"You should get used to that now that you're sleeping in a den with many more cats. They'll notice your scrapes and bruises."

Ivypool began to get desperate. For the first time ever, she _wanted_ to hear one of Jayfeather's lectures. There had to be a reason behind his blind fear of the Dark Forest and of Hawkfrost's lessons, right?

"I'm training to better myself and the Clan," Ivypool said stubbornly.

"I'm very glad you believe that," Jayfeather said. "I hope you will realize that what you're doing is the opposite."

_Help me understand, Jayfeather!_ Ivypool gave him a withering look that he couldn't see, but Jayfeather didn't miss the sentiment.

"Tigerstar wants only a few things, and he has always wanted only a few things," Jayfeather said through a mouthful of leaves. "First, revenge on ThunderClan for accepting Firestar and not letting him become leader. Second, revenge on StarClan for locking him up in that horrid Place of No Stars. Third, control over the Clans themselves." He glared up at Ivypool now, and even without sight, he could see right through her. "Fourth and most dangerous, immortality and a return to the living world. And you're giving him that."

The new information spun around in Ivypool's head, making her dizzy. So Tigerstar was looking to hurt both ThunderClan and StarClan. That made too much sense, especially given his arguments that StarClan supported the abominations, that ThunderClan was made of abominations…that ThunderClan needed to be cleansed. Immortality…control…how would he achieve those things? Ivypool shuddered internally, remembering Tigerstar's other sentiment: _coming into this world._ Jayfeather was warning her. And Jayfeather was right. She was in danger – they all were in danger!

_We are your family now. You're one of us, and now that you are, you cannot back out…not for anyone. _Hawkfrost's words, and as much of a warning as Jayfeather's pleas. Ivypool was in danger from all directions, and now that Hawkfrost had a hold in her head, and knew what she cared about…

Ivypool recoiled from Jayfeather, making her decision. He looked nearly surprised; he probably thought that he was actually getting through to her.

"You're wrong," she forced herself to say. "You know nothing. You're living in the fantasies of a kit! And I'm stronger than you." Ivypool saw Jayfeather's mask of anger descend over his face, and she shook the rest of his leaves away from her. "I know what I'm doing. With Hawkfrost's help…the Clans can be rebuilt."

"Fine," said Jayfeather. "You go on believing that. I will wait."

_You will wait for a long time, Jayfeather,_ Ivypool thought sadly. She was too far into the plans of the Dark Forest to back out now. And she _had_ to protect ThunderClan and her family…even if that meant giving herself up as sacrifice.

* * *

**Elsi: This was a really awkward transition for me to write, and I'm not sure I got the whole shift of loyalty thing right. Between this chapter and the last Ivypool chapter, I hope I did it justice. I probably didn't do quite good enough of a job, but it probably serves. Besides, Ivypool is never exactly clear on what side she's really on in my mind. Well, she's not really sure what her next steps should be. I should phrase it that way.**

**Elsi: In other news...I do go back to camp tomorrow, which might stop me from going on an Elemental rampage. Something always does. So, this is probably the end of my rampage. I would like it, however, if my rampage could be rewarded. Would you guys mind telling me what you think of the last rotation of chapters by dropping me a review? That would be awesome! Thanks, guys!**


	12. Chapter 10: Jayfeather

**Elsi: So, this is a Jayfeather chapter, although right now, it's labeled as a Lionblaze chapter in my bank and I REALLY need to be fixing that. Ugh. Anyways, you guys hopefully won't be able to see that...heh.**

**Elsi: I wasn't going to write this at all today, but I knew what was going to happen, and the prospect of WILLOWSHINE WILLOWSHINE WILLOWSHINE wouldn't get out of my head. It's actually really interesting; Chapter 10 of Elemental Book 3 (which I'm in the midst of writing right now!) is VERY similar to the first half of this chapter. And they're both Chapter 10. Weird. That DOES mean that I've finally gotten ahead in War of Shadows! YES!  
**

**Elsi: Basically, Elemental Book 3 is going to start discussing a bunch of War of Shadows things that I would rather reveal here (spoilers and all that)...plus, I can't even begin to do Book 4 without having a bunch of this plotted out. Since War of Shadows is like ten chapters longer than Book 3 as it stands, I'm CHARGING through War of Shadows. Four chapters in one day. Whew! I'm awesome.  
**

**Elsi: However, I'm not awesome enough to own any of this. The ideas are sort of mine, although I'm keeping as much canon in as possible. Remember, this is AU after _Fading Echoes._ There are going to be some nice nods to canon, though. Like that Molepaw is Rosepetal's apprentice, or that the trainees in the Dark Forest are (for the most part) the same.**

**Elsi: Oh, and for the Sunstrike and Breezepelt thing, this probably happens sometime between Darkness and Light. Sunstrike knows she loves Breezepelt, but Breezepelt hasn't admitted how he feels for her. :) If you're reading Sunstrike's story. Which you may not be.**

**Elsi: This is SUPER long for an AN. Just...enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Jayfeather_

Jayfeater dreamed in beautiful color, which was always his favorite part of dreaming. It was dark in this but the moonlight made the grass shine blue. Something reflective shone ahead – the lake! He was dreaming of the lake. Smiling to himself, Jayfeather skidded down the side of the hill, taking in the fact that he could see the dirt billowing up around him. This dream was real enough. He made a contented noise. Dreams were best when they were unprophetic.

Reveling in the sight of Silverpelt waving in the water, Jayfeather bent down to drink from the moonlit water, rippling it. He looked back up, ready to take in its vastness-

And saw Willowshine standing on the other bank of the lake. Except the lake was but a puddle.

"Jayfeather?" Willowshine said. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"What are you doing in my dream?" Jayfeather countered. Willowshine gave him a sour glance, not expecting him to see it. "Stop that."

Willowshine tossed her head up, throwing her fluffy over her shoulder, and crossed the puddle to reach him. Jayfeather took a step back as she shook out her coat.

"Look," she said once she was done showing off. "It doesn't matter whose dream it is. What matters is why we're sharing a dream." Her eyes were bright green and intense, and Jayfeather nodded in agreement.

"Maybe this is a sign from StarClan that we both need to see," said Jayfeather. It was the most plausible explanation he could come up with. "Have you heard anything lately?"

"Nothing in some moons," Willowshine said, looking around. "I doubt you have, either. Last I heard, there were apprentices getting prophetic dreams." She shot him a dark glance, and Jayfeather shivered under those eyes.

"I'm sure StarClan has their reasons," Jayfeather said, trying to dodge the subject. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Doveheart's abilities or Ivypool wandering into the Dark Forest. He just wanted to figure out what it was Willowshine needed to know and go on with his dreaming.

"Some medicine cat you are," said Willowshine. She suddenly stopped short, her eyes going wide. "Jayfeather, do you see that? Or…no, you didn't…"

Jayfeather tilted his head towards the sky and swallowed hard – he had, in fact, seen. Across Silverpelt, a huge cloud of darkness was descending. Dust rained down into the water, rippling it, but didn't touch them. Willowshine watched in confusion, her green eyes reflected in the ash-colored water. Jayfeather crept closer.

"Careful," Willowshine said. "There's some sort of…soot falling into the water. It's covering Silverpelt, its…everywhere."

She didn't sound afraid. Cautiously, Jayfeather reached into the water and scooped a pawful of soot up. Water soaked around his paws, inky and thick. It reminded him of that ball of darkness in the back of his den…

"Willowshine?" Jayfeather said quietly. "I think we should get away from here."

"It's a sign!" cried Willowshine, but Jayfeather butted her up the hill.

"I don't think that's a sign from StarClan, and if it is, it's not something you want to observe up close. Come on!" Willowshine hissed in protest, but she went anyways, beating him to the top of the hill. From that view, Jayfeather could see that the shadows were completely covering the sky, and that the puddle was flooding. Inky water sloshed onto the beach.

"What is it?" Willowshine said, her eyes wide and her ears pressed to her head in fear. "Why are the stars going out like that?" Willowshine looked at Jayfeather, horrified. "What could bring such darkness?"

Jayfeather then understood why StarClan had brought them together, and he heaved a sigh.

"Let's keep walking," he suggested, noting that the darkness was spreading up the hill towards them. "I'll tell you everything."

"Please," Willowshine said, "you know about as much as I do." Jayfeather just stared at her. "Okay, okay! I'm coming."

"Thank you," Jayfeather said curtly. "Of all the cats…"

"I don't fancy you, either," Willowshine snapped. She caught up to him as they walked through the dream version of ThunderClan territory. "Fine. I guess, since we're both stuck here, we should work together."

Jayfeather looked at her, and Willowshine gave an inviting smile.

"Come on, grumpy," she said. "Tell me what's going on."

So he did, and when he was done, Willowshine's eyes were full of empathetic pain. He waited for her reaction, knowing that it was a lot to take in. The idea that the Dark Forest was training warriors from the other Clans…the suggestion that her warriors were betraying their Clan…it all had to be a lot. Add that to the fact that he had also mentioned the shadow warriors that posed a threat to their Clans…and that Tigerstar may or may not be seeking a way to return to the world…

"You're mouse-brained," decided Willowshine, and she stopped abruptly. The prevalent emotion in her eyes was anger. "Tell me the truth, Jayfeather. Why have you brought me here just to tell me some ridiculous story?"

"I didn't bring you here," Jayfeather reminded her. "And…that's the truth."

Willowshine turned her chin up at him – still fighting for some power, he figured.

"And why has StarClan chosen to tell _you_ this?" she wanted to know. Jayfeather sighed heartily. He couldn't just tell her about the prophecy, but would she buy any other explanation?

"I don't control StarClan," Jayfeather said furiously. "I'm just trying to help my Clan-mates." That thought in mind, he sat down, cross. In darkness, they sat, only able to see each other in the little remaining starlight there was. Even that was fading. Jayfeather knew that they would have to keep moving soon, but he didn't want to get up. "Plus, there's white-cough."

"Lucky," said Willowshine bitterly. "Mothwing and I have been fighting off green-cough for the past moon." Jayfeather leaned forward, concerned. She hadn't mentioned _that_ at their latest meeting at the Moonpool. In fact, none of the other medicine cats had been sharing recently, himself included. If anything ripped them apart, especially now, they were in trouble. The Clans had to work _together_!

"You should have told one of us," he said, upset.

"It's a RiverClan problem!" snapped Willowshine, offended. Jayfeather sighed, and her features blurred a little more.

"I think that's why we're here," he said. There was silence on the other end of his conversation. "Really. Because eventually, those shadow…things are coming to RiverClan. And there are cats fighting for Tigerstar in every Clan. You should know these things."

"So I'm just here so you can help me," Willowshine said, still sounding a little cross. He saw her vaguely move, and then her tail was around his shoulders and over his head. Willowshine had started walking again. Alarmed at the fluff of her tail, Jayfeather followed her. "I don't think so."

"What else do you want?" he sighed.

"You should tell me more," Willowshine said. "About your Clan-mates. I'll help you figure out what to do."

Tentatively, Jayfeather explained his suspicions over Ivypool. Willowshine listened in relative silence, which was welcome. This entire situation was awkward – of all the medicine cats to meet up with, Willowshine wouldn't have even been in his top three. She was talkative and annoying and pompous and always thought that she needed to _help. _Sometimes, he didn't want _help._ This time, however, he welcomed it.

"I think it's a good idea to reach out to her," Willowshine said once he had explained. "But give her some space, Jayfeather! StarClan…I wouldn't want to be stalked by a grumpy old medicine cat, either."

"Well, nothing is changing," Jayfeather said in exasperation. He could barely see three feet in front of him, but Willowshine's eyes still had a glow to them.

"See if you can help someone else, maybe," she said. "Show Ivypool that…well, help can happen. Maybe she's just too sucked in."

"Help someone else? But Ivypool…" He broke off. _No one_ knew that Ivypool was the fourth, and Willowshine could _never_ get any hints that she was getting special treatment. "She's the littermate of my friend."

"But she's also one warrior in many," Willowshine said. "If what you're telling me is true, there are other warriors in _all_ the Clans that are falling under Tigerstar's influence. Shouldn't you be trying to save them all?" Her eyes narrowed in worry, and Jayfeather considered this in silence. He looked at his paws, setting them down one in front of the other. She was right. It was just like Leafpool had said, earlier – he _had_ to focus on his Clan. Ivypool was an important cat, but she was also one warrior in many. If he could help the others, maybe he could get through to her, too.

"That just may work," Jayfeather said, looking over to her. But Willowshine had gone. "Willowshine?"

He woke with a jump, his world spinning into its normal landscape of greyness.

"Jayfeather? Are you alright?" He couldn't quite identify the location of Briarlight's voice, but eventually his ears led him true. "You seem really shaken up…"

"Fine, I'm fine," said Jayfeather, getting to his paws and ruffling his pelt. "Just a strange dream. A…really strange dream." He could feel nervous energy dancing off of Briarlight's pelt. "Yes? What is it?"

"Well…" began Briarlight. "I was wondering if you could go check on Blossomfall. I didn't want to wake you, but Blossomfall and Brightheart met one of those shadow things in the forest, and- "

"What?" Instantly, Jayfeather bounded out of his den, and Briarlight called back for him. He didn't listen, going straight across the clearing to Lionblaze. "Briarlight says that there was another shadow warrior."

"Yes, but Brightheart and Blossomfall are fine," Lionblaze said lazily. "Briarlight said you were sleeping."

"My sleep is not as important!" snapped Jayfeather. He snapped his head around, trying to sense where the two could be. Locating Brightheart, Jayfeather abandoned his brother and charged over to the warrior.

"Jayfeather, oh, thank StarClan," said Brightheart. "I don't know if you heard, but – "

"You and Blossomfall got into a fight with a shadow warrior," Jayfeather finished. "Yes, I know. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Brightheart said. "I just had Briarlight patch up a scrape, but I got that on a bush getting away. Blossomfall is fine, too, I think…she ran right back out…but…"

Jayfeather jerked upright at the up, disrupting his search of her body for injury. Brightheart seemed genuinely concerned about something. He beckoned her to keep speaking, and Brightheart sighed.

"I'm just a little concerned," she admitted. "We were fighting that thing, and Blossomfall kind of shoved me aside. It seemed like she knew _exactly_ what she was doing."

"That's good," Jayfeather said. From the disbelief he received, Jayfeather expected that she was giving him a doubtful look. "What do you think?"

"I'm just…what if Blossomfall knows about those things for a reason?" she asked. "What if she knows more about them and isn't telling us?" Jayfeather didn't answer, mulling this over. Blossomfall could be training in the Place of No Stars…but what did that have to do with the shadows?

"I'm sorry," Brightheart said bashfully. "I shouldn't be turning on my Clan-mates like this. Ignore me, Jayfeather. I'm getting too old for this."

"Don't say that," Jayfeather cut off. "Thank you for telling me, Brightheart. I'll talk to Blossomfall when she comes back. If you see her, send her into my den."

He began to retreat to the comfort and quiet of the medicine den, but Ivypool's scent on the wind, mixed with the faded smells of the dressing he had given her injury, caught his attention. She would know if Blossomfall was involved. Taking a deep breath, he wandered over to her.

"Blossomfall," Jayfeather said, bending down so only Ivypool could hear him. She flicked her ear into his muzzle, making him growl. "I'm not here to bother you, Ivypool, just to ask. Is Blossomfall training with you at night?"

"Why would I tell you anything?" Ivypool said coolly, but she didn't move or make any indication that she was looking at him. "I mean, if you think Millie's treatment of Briarlight in comparison to Blossomfall is enough to send her to the Dark Forest for attention, that's your opinion. I won't tell you who's in training with me."

Jayfeather almost laughed aloud at the reaction, but he jumped away from her instead, his pelt buzzing. That had been a direct answer – and Ivypool had tried to help him! What had spurred that answer from her? He turned his head, half-wishing that it was Ivypool's expression that was in front of his eyes instead of greyness. So, Blossomfall was after attention? She was jealous of her littermate, who was getting all sorts of love from her mother. That was partially Millie's fault, then. It frustrated Jayfeather to know that a cat could be so driven mad by the treatment she received from her own mother that she would join such evil forces.

"Ah, Millie," Jayfeather said, entering the den to find the subject of his frustration once again crowding Briarlight. "Will you do me a favor and take Bumblestripe hunting? Something I overheard Brambleclaw saying…"

"I…" began Millie, but Briarlight mumbled some excuse about being okay. Without a word to Jayfeather, Millie scrambled away.

"Thanks," Briarlight said quietly. "I don't want to hurt her feelings, but it's getting crowded in here with Millie fawning over me all the time."

"She's spent too much time with you," Jayfeather agreed. "It's making Blossomfall and Bumblestripe upset, and we can't have any more of that." A mother needed to take care of her kits – _all_ of her kits. "I'm going to talk to Blossomfall later."

Should he tell Briarlight about his sister wandering into the Dark Forest? Best not, unless he found himself unable to solve the problem. All he had to do was find a way to give Blossomfall the attention and love she needed…

What seemed much later, Blossomfall came stumbling into his den, smelling like the trees. Accompanied, it seemed, by Toadstep. That would complicate this discussion.

"You wanted to see me?" Blossomfall said. "Is this about the shadow warrior? Because I'm fine, Jayfeather, honestly."

"I'll be the judge of that," Jayfeather said, and he leaned forward on her paws to take a good look – er…to inspect her. A brush with his tail indicated half-healed scratches on her side and back, a bruise on her hip. Jayfeather found similar evidence on the other side.

"Mousewhisker, Rosepetal and I have been battle training," Blossomfall said. "Have to keep up our techniques, now that ShadowClan is attacking us…"

Jayfeather summoned up one of his dark facial expressions, and she fell into nervous silence. That was good enough evidence for him.

"Is she okay?" Toadstep asked, leaning into his space and interrupting his plans. "There isn't one of those…shadow…things in her, is there?"

"No darkness, just a lot of scratches," Jayfeather said. He leaned back, considering banishing Toadstep. It was good luck that the white-cough incident was wrapping up. New-leaf would be upon them soon, and the den was emptying. But that still left Blossomfall to deal with.

"Can I go?" asked Blossomfall. "Toadstep and I were going to go hunting."

"Does Brambleclaw want you for a patrol?" asked Jayfeather, half wanting to keep her for a little while longer and reason with her.

"No," Toadstep said, a quiver of excitement in his voice. "We were just going hunting."

Those words made Jayfeather giddy, and the solution arrived.

"Blossomfall, I want you to walk to the fresh-kill pile and back," he said. "Bring something for Briarlight with you, and make it juicy."

"Jayfeather, I don't – " called Briarlight from behind him, but Jayfeather gave her the equivalent of a glare to shut her up. Then, he turned to Toadstep. This would be the strangest thing he would do all moon, but it was worth a shot.

"You're fond of Blossomfall, are you?" he said bluntly. Toadstep was in shock. "In a more than friendly way, I mean."

"You are!" squealed Briarlight. "Oh, that's adorable!"

"I…" Toadstep said, alarmed. "She doesn't know…she thinks we're just going hunting to help out the Clan. I…how did you…?"

Jayfeather forced himself to knock away the urge to roll his eyes and dismiss Toadstep. He instead pulled what he hoped was a welcoming smile onto his face.

"You know what I think?" he said. "I think you should tell her."

"I…should?"

"Yes," said Jayfeather in a disgustingly sugary voice. StarClan, he sounded possessed. "I mean…of course you should!"

_ Just imagine you're talking to Cinderheart._ He ignored the fact that the thought was unwelcome, smiling once more. It felt more natural when he imagined Cinderheart's cheer before him.

"Look, Toadstep," Jayfeather said. "Trust me on this. Blossomfall is waiting for you to come out and admit how you feel. She's been waiting for you for moons." _No, but she will appreciate being loved. It might be enough to convince her that Tigerstar's training isn't worth it. And, it will give her something to live for again._ _I just hope this works._

Toadstep shifted from paw to paw, but then, Blossomfall arrived. There was a slight hesitation in her step as she laid the present before Briarlight. Briarlight purred her gratitude to her littermate, bursting with excitement. Jayfeather welcomed the enthusiasm; it might just encourage Toadstep to do something. The hesitation in Blossomfall's walking pattern could be traced back to her right foreleg – probably another painful injury she was trying to hide. If she hadn't come to see him yet, it wasn't serious. Good. Taking a deep breath, Jayfeather pictured talking with Cinderheart in his mind again.

"That will be all," he said warmly. "Go along now. And Toadstep?" As the two cats started to depart, Toadstep looked back. Hating himself for how ridiculous he was acting, Jayfeather smiled and gave the tom a huge wink. "Remember what I told you."

"I will," Toadstep said, determination in his mew. Then they were gone, and Briarlight released a high-pitched squeal of excitement. She danced on her forepaws, making Jayfeather genuinely smile. Walking to poke his nose out of his den and into the hollow, he glanced (or performed the action of raising his head) to the sky, imagining Tigerstar's irritated face.

_Take that, you fox-hearted menace,_ Jayfeather thought. Briarlight continued to squeal, and then stopped abruptly.

"What was that all about, anyways?" she asked wryly. "I've never seen you so friendly."

"Just doing my job," Jayfeather said. _Saving ThunderClan warriors._ "Your sister has been awfully upset lately. Love conquers all, so they say." Briarlight was at his shoulder, but Jayfeather's attention was somewhere else. Cherrypaw was bouncing around Icecloud as usual, from her high-pitched mews, but there was a low rumble of excitement there, too. Lionblaze. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, searching blindly for Cinderheart. As he expected, there were waves of disappointment coming off of her. Jayfeather sighed to himself. Icecloud or Cinderheart, Lionblaze! He had to choose, or both she-cats (and Jayfeather) would get hurt.

* * *

**Elsi: Giggles. I love the idea of Jayfeather not knowing how to be friendly. He's sweet on the inside, I think, and he shows it to the cats he cares about, but he's really more comfortable being brusk and grouchy about it. 3 him.**

**Elsi: Yeah, I know, the love polygon was thrown in at the end there kind of randomly. I had to get it in, but there wasn't too much to say, as Jayfeather had more to worry about. Like the whole thing where Willowshine showed up in his dream. **

**Elsi: If you've read Elemental, you'll see that Willow and Jay are extremely close and trust each other completely. Not romantically or anything. This sharing dreams thing, and what will follow, explains that. That's really the whole purpose of this story: to explain things. Things like Jay and Cinder, or why Dove and Ivy are so close to Briarlight, or why Willow and Jay are close...**

**Elsi: On a side note, I don't have enough space to insert as much Willowshine as I would like. I might write a one-shot from her point of view of her opinion of Jayfeather once their relationship progresses. I always thought that they were nice together.**

**Elsi: On THAT side note, I also have little nods to a bunch of pairings. You have your JayXWillow supporters along with your JayXBriar supporters and your JayXCinder supporters...I'm kind of drawn to all three (Jay and Briar probably wins), but for the purpose of this story, it's mainly JayXCinder. I will, however, nod to Willowshine and Briarlight as major parts of Jayfeather's life, which will be explored here. So, for all of you supporters of those pairings, you still get your female lead. Plus, I think all three are pivotal to Jay (maybe not Willow as much, but I always wanted her to be important). **

**Elsi: Last thing! This is getting long. I would really adore it if you guys could drop me a comment when you read this. Just tell me how you're liking this story so far, or speculations for what will happen, or if I could improve anything with my characterization or writing style for you! I really appreciate anything you guys have to offer. **

**Elsi: Lionblaze chapter coming soon! Complete with Icecloud's awesomeness and more shadow warriors! **


End file.
